School Daze
by foolofatook001
Summary: In which there is sibling rivalry, plenty of drama, and much tea! Avatar: The Last Airbender high school AU
1. Chapter 1

"We're going to be _late,_ " Katara sang, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her brother to get out of the bathroom.

"Give me, like, two seconds!" Sokka yelled back. Katara sighed and adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. First day of a new school - a nice, fancy, _private_ school that they had won scholarships to - and her older brother was going to make them _late._

"Okay," Sokka said, emerging from the bathroom, still patting his wolf-tail into place. "Let's go."

"I swear, if I had my license and a car, you wouldn't even bother getting up in the mornings," Katara grumbled. Sokka shrugged.

"I do have to eat," he commented, sliding into the driver's seat of his old, beat-up. 2007 Tiger Seal. Katara snorted. The family liked to joke that Sokka had at least two hollow legs, and maybe an arm as well - he was _always_ eating. Even more so than your average 18-year-old boy.

"So, what's this job that Gran-Gran has lined up for us after school tomorrow?" Katara asked, changing the subject. A new school and a new job, all in the same week. She wasn't stressed _at all_. Sokka shrugged.

"Dunno. Some tea shop," he said, yawning as he pulled out onto the highway. Katara bit back a sarcastic reply, knowing that a) sarcasm was useless against the master, and b) he was still waking up and it would probably go right over his head anyway.

They pulled into the school's bustling parking lot and stared up at the towering four-story building for a moment.

"Aaand here we go," Sokka said, breaking the trance. He put a hand on Katara's shoulder to usher her in the doors after a group of giggly girls. Once inside, they reported to the main office like they'd been instructed to do and introduced themselves to the secretary.

"Ah, the new students, yes," she smiled. "Headmaster Pakku will see you shortly. I am Joo Dee, and if you need anything, just let me know - I'm here all day!" She laughed.

A minute later, the door to the headmaster's office opened. "Sokka? Katara?" a man called. Joo Dee made a little shooing motion.

"Welcome to Four Nations Academy," she called after them with a smile.

* * *

"And here's the cafeteria," the girl - Ty Lee? Yes, that sounded about right - chirped brightly, gesturing to a long, open room with lots of tables and large floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Cafeteria?" Sokka perked up noticeably. Their vivacious tour guide giggled at him. Katara rolled her eyes. She was seriously questioning the sanity of this girl. Nobody in their right mind would flirt with Sokka!

"When do we get our schedules?" she asked, hoping to distract the bubbly tour guide. "I'd like to see what classes I'm taking."

"Oh, you'll get those tomorrow," the pink-clad girl explained. "That's when the rest of the students will be here. Today is the freshmen and new student orientation day! And the Student Council - which I'm on! - is helping with that."

"This is the library," Ty Lee whispered. "You'll get any textbooks you need tomorrow, too." The siblings nodded their understanding and they moved on, occasionally coming across larger groups of chattering freshmen, headed by one or two upperclassmen. Ty Lee waved ecstatically to all the Student Council members. Some of them waved back; others looked too flustered trying to manage their unruly crowds of freshmen.

"Were we ever that small?" Sokka whispered to Katara, frowning at yet another group of incoming freshmen.

"You were smaller," she whispered back, elbowing him playfully. Sokka pretended to scowl at her.

"Eh-hem," said Ty Lee clearing her throat and looking at them severely. "If you guys get lost tomorrow, I hope you're not going to blame me, because that would put a serious damper on my aura," she said.

"Your... aura?" said Katara, confused. The other girl just laughed and continued on down the hallway.

"The gym is this way, up the stairs," she called as the Water Tribe siblings scrambled to keep up.

* * *

"How was school?" Gran-Gran asked, setting the pot of stewed sea prunes on the table next to the rest of the food.

"We didn't do anything," Sokka said, reaching for the ladle and eyeing the meal greedily.

Katara gave her brother a dirty look. "It was an orientation day. We got to meet the headmaster. Gran-Gran, did you know the headmaster is from the Northern Water Tribe? And he came all the way out to the Earth Kingdom, just to help with this school."

Gran-Gran shook her head, impressed. "That's very interesting, dear," she said, spooning a large helping of sea prunes onto Sokka's plate. "Anything else?"

"We got a tour," Sokka said through a mouthful of food. Grandmother and granddaughter made identical disgusted expressions.

"Say it again, without the food," Gran-Gran ordered, pointing at him with the ladle. Sokka swallowed the whole mouthful and grinned sheepishly. "We got a tour," he repeated. Gran-Gran nodded, approving. Katara smirked at her brother.

"Yeah, and our tour guide wouldn't stop flirting with him," she added. Sokka turned bright red; he liked to think he knew everything when it came to girls and relationships, but he'd never had a real girlfriend (despite the fact that he was a senior), and just the mention of girls flirting with him was enough to break his composure.

"Hey - !"

"Do you know what classes you have?" Gran-Gran asked, smoothly changing the subject. The siblings shook their heads.

"All we did was the tour," Katara explained. "Tomorrow's the first day of classes; that's when the rest of the students will be there."

"I see," Gran-Gran said, nodding. "Well, I was hoping that your first day of work wouldn't be your first day of school, but I am friends with the proprietor, and he is a very understanding man; I'm sure he won't make you handle anything too hectic."

"What exactly was this job again, Gran-Gran?" Katara asked, leaping at the opportunity.

"You will both be serving as help for my friend, Mr. Lóng, at his tea shop. Sokka knows where it is."

"I do?"

"He does?"

Gran-Gran sighed. "The Jasmine Dragon, Sokka."

"Oh, yeah! That one! Over in the Fire Nation district, I remember you pointing it out." Sokka looked ridiculously pleased with himself.

"Very good," Gran-Gran said, dryly. Katara stifled a laugh.

"Can you pass the sea prunes?" Sokka asked, oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara was having a sudden attack of nerves. Every horrible thing she'd ever heard about high school, new schools, private schools, and the first day of school had seemed to make its way into her dreams last night. She had not gotten a lot of sleep, and she was sure it showed.

Sokka must have been a little nervous, too, because he was actually up and eating breakfast when she got into the kitchen, which was a first. "Morning," he said between mouthfuls of oatmeal. Katara nodded and grabbed her own bowl, forcing herself to eat it all. She wasn't sure when lunch was, and she didn't want to be starving for her first day.

Oh, and they were starting work at that tea shop today, too! Great! Now she was really stressing. Gran-Gran was still asleep; she worked the night shift at a children's hospital, and often got home in the wee hours of the morning. Their father had often said (out of his mother-in-law's hearing, of course) that she was getting too old for the night shift, but so far she seemed to be handling it as well as ever.

Sokka drove them to school, and again they paused in the car before getting out, steeling themselves. There were a _lot_ more people this time around, and the Water Tribe siblings stayed close together as they merged with the flow of people streaming through the doors and into the gym, where tables were lined up with small signs saying "A-E", "F-J", "K-O", "P-T" and so on. Schedules were laid out on the tables.

Katara made her way through the crowd surrounding the "K-O" table and found both her and Sokka's schedules. It was loud; the gym was huge and every noise seemed to be amplified twice as much. She found her way back to Sokka, who was hovering by the door, and they both turned to check out their schedules.

 _Kuruk, Katara. Homeroom: Hama - A103_

 _Period 1: Health - Yugoda - C309_

 _Period 2: World Literature III - Kuei - D414_

 _Lunch - Cafeteria - A101_

 _Period 3: World History III - Pathik - C310_

 _Period 4: Study Hall - Pakku - B220_

 _Period 5: Art - Gyatso - A115_

 _Period 6: Mathematics IV - Zhao - C302_

"That's not so bad...?" Katara said hopefully. They'd put her in a senior-level math class, though. Apparently she'd done better on that placement test than she'd thought. "What do you have?" she asked her brother, peering over his shoulder.

Sokka rattled off his classes. "PE, World History, lunch, World Literature, study hall, Physics, Chemistry. Oh, and I have... Hama? Whoever that is... for homeroom," he added.

"Me too! So we have that and lunch and study hall together," Katara said, relieved that she would get to see her brother during the day. The PA turned on with a little 'ding'.

 _"Students, at this time, if you have collected your schedule, please proceed to your homeroom class,"_ said a voice that Katara recognized as Joo Dee, the smiley secretary.

"Okay, let's go," Sokka said, ushering her down the hall. "I think it's this way. At least it's still on the first floor - I don't think I could take those stairs on an empty stomach!"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You had a big bowl of oatmeal for breakfast."

Sokka paused. "I did?"

"I sat there and watched you eat it."

"But my stomach _feels_ empty..." he said, frowning. Katara elbowed him with a grin.

"Hollow leg," she said.

"I DO NOT HAVE A HOLLOW LEG!" Sokka protested as he pushed the door open for Katara. "I just like to eat, that's all!" They found two empty desks and sat down.

"Where does it all go, then?" Katara wondered, an innocent expression on her face. Sokka scowled, and was about to reply when the door opened again. In walked an old lady with long, grey hair and a downturned mouth, like she'd just eaten something sour. She stopped and stared at them.

" _Two_ new ones?" she said, finally, a look of weariness crossing her face. "I thought I was almost done with all the Water Tribe students."

Sokka and Katara exchanged a _look._ The woman didn't seem to notice. "I'm Ms. Hama," she continued. "Although you look like bright kids, you probably figured that out." She looked at them severely. "Northern Tribe?"

"Southern, actually," Katara spoke up. "Our grandmother lives here, maybe you know - "

"You're Kanna's grandkids?" the teacher said. They nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you at last," she said, suddenly looking a lot friendlier. "Your grandmother is always talking about you."

"She... is?" Katara said, not sure how she felt about that. Ms. Hama nodded. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, abruptly broken when the door opened again. Ms. Hama turned to the newcomer with a smile.

"Ah, so good to see you, dear," she said. "We have two new Water Tribe students - Katara and Sokka, from the South Pole."

The girl smiled and waved at them. She was tall, with light blue eyes, pure white hair in a simple braid, and a deep purple t-shirt. "Hi, I'm Yue," she said. "Nice to meet you. I'm from the North Pole."

"Hi," Katara said, brightly. Sokka didn't move. Katara dug an elbow into his ribs, and he jumped guiltily.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Sokka - but you already knew that, hahaha!" He let out the loudest and most awkward laugh Katara had ever heard in her life. She turned to stare at her brother. What was _wrong_ with him?

"Nice to meet you," Yue said with another blinding smile, taking a seat at the desk in front of Katara and turning back so she could still talk to them. "I'm so glad you're here; there's only one other Water Tribe student here right now and I've been stuck with him since freshman year - " She stopped talking as the door burst open and a dark-haired young man strode in.

"Hahn, take a seat," Ms. Hama said shortly. "Glad you could make it on time." The boy threw himself into a seat at the back of the class, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Welcome back to school, everyone," Ms. Hama said, still scowling a bit. "You're in here for the next ten minutes, and then you'll head to your first period class. Talk, do whatever you want, I don't really care." She waved a hand at them. "I need to prep for my classes."

* * *

She'd only been to two classes and she was already exhausted. Health had been interesting, with another Water Tribe teacher - Mrs. Yugoda - and a mixed group ranging from freshman to senior, Fire Nation to Earth Kingdom. They hadn't done much; just went through attendance and completed a little get-to-know-you survey.

Making her way through the halls had been a nightmare; she was glad she carried all her books with her instead of in her locker.

World Literature was taught by a _very_ enthusiastic young teacher, Mr. Kuei, who had clearly just got out of Ba Sing Se University and was fairly new to the job. He had handed out a class syllabus and then gone on to tell them about himself. Apparently he had a pet bear at home. Who knew.

She managed to find Sokka in the crowded cafeteria, but they were then faced with the problem all new students dread - where to sit? They stood in the corner awkwardly, watching as friends greeted friends and sat down in their little groups.

Katara was glad Sokka was here, at least. She was just turning to him to suggest maybe eating in the hall or something when a cheery voice interrupted her.

"Do you guys need a place to sit?" They turned to see a short boy with a golden-yellow hoodie and a dark orange beanie bouncing on his toes beside them.

"Uh... yes," Sokka said. "Are you offering one?" The younger boy beamed.

"Yeah!" he grinned, leading them over to a circular table near where they had been standing. "I'm Aang. What are your names?"

"I'm Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka."

Aang nodded to the two of them. "Cool! It's nice to meet you, Katara. Sokka." He gestured to the other people sitting around the table. "This is Meng, Teo, and Toph."

Katara looked at them curiously. Meng was a small, dark-haired girl with freckles and a gap in her teeth; definitely an underclassman. Teo looked a little older, and, with a start, Katara realized he was in a wheelchair. Toph, who had given them a cursory wave, was also dark-haired and had the palest eyes Katara had ever seen.

"So you guys are Water Tribe?" Aang asked. Katara nodded.

"South Pole."

"Neat! So do you guys see penguins, like, all the time?"

"We _eat_ penguins, like, all the time," Sokka interjected. All the other kids - except Toph - made a face.

"Where are you from, Aang?" Katara interrupted, changing the subject before Sokka grossed any of their potential friends out too much.

"The Southern Air Temple," he replied, smiling at her. Katara blinked. _Wow, an Air Nomad_ , she thought. _That's rare that they come to the outside world - especially to go to school!_

"We're all from the Earth Kingdom," Teo volunteered, gesturing to himself, Meng, and Toph. Toph blew her bangs out of her startlingly pale eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. _What's her problem?_ Katara wondered.

"Are you a bender?" Aang asked. Katara nodded.

"I'm not that great, though," she added. Aang laughed.

"It's still cool!" he beamed. "I'm an airbender."

"I kinda figured," Katara said with a smile. She turned to the rest of the group. "Do any of you bend?"

Toph slurped up a mouthful of noodles before responding. "Yep." They sat in silence then, everyone searching for a subject of conversation, since Toph had effectively killed _that_ discussion.

"Ah - what's your schedule like?" Aang asked Katara, finally.

"I have... hold on, let me check." She pulled her schedule out of her binder. "I have World History next, then study hall - does everyone have study hall fourth period?" she asked. Aang nodded an affirmative. "Okay, that's what I thought. Thanks. Anyway, after study hall I have art, and then math - "

"You have art fifth period?" Aang exclaimed. Katara nodded. "I do too! We should sit together!"

"Okay..." Katara said, nonplussed. None of her friends in the South Pole had been quite this... animated. Maybe it was an Air Nomad thing.

Toph snorted loudly. Katara turned to look at her. "Do you have a problem?" she asked, keeping her voice polite.

"You're a junior and he's a senior," she said, jerking a thumb toward Sokka. "Why are you hanging out with a bunch of sophomores?"

"Because Aang invited us over here to sit with you," Katara said slowly. "And we're sort of new here." Aang was giving Toph a confused look. Toph just shrugged and went back to her noodles, an impassive expression on her face.

"Fine by me, Sugar Queen," she said. "But don't give Twinkletoes any ideas, you hear?" Katara frowned.

"Sugar... Queen?"

Toph smirked at her.

Katara shrugged. "Okay," she said. It was the first day of school. These people were trying to be nice, they'd invited them over to their table and given them a place to sit. The least she could do was avoid antagonizing them. She turned to Sokka, who had been unusually quiet the whole time, and was greeted with another shock - he'd barely even touched his lunch! He was staring off into space in the direction of a chatting table of seniors.

"Sokka," she said. "Are you... feeling alright?" He blinked at her, then shook his head, startled.

"Wha - huh? Did I miss something?" The other kids laughed at his utterly bewildered expression. Katara frowned.

"You haven't eaten anything," she said, concerned. Sokka shook his head again, looked down at his bowl of leftover sea prune stew as if just realizing it was there, and began wolfing it down ravenously.

"Why do you have a ponytail, Sokka?" Meng asked, leaning forward in her seat. Sokka choked on his mouthful of sea prunes.

"It's not a ponytail!" he shrieked - once he'd swallowed. "For your information, it's called a warrior's wolf-tail, and it's very common in the Southern Water Tribe!"

"But it looks like a ponytail," Teo said, slyly.

"IT'S NOT A PONYTAIL!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yaaay, chapter two :) In chapter three we are going to switch POVs because we need to get some input from everybody's favorite firebender! (Sorry if that annoys anybody.)

 **To Millie:** Ships are staying confidential for now, mwahaha :) No, a Tiger Seal is not a real car; it is, however, an animal in the Avatar universe, because I was trying to be clever and make up car brands out of the animal names, since it's a modern sort of AU and people are more likely to have cars than beasts of burden. (For example, if Aang had his license, he would probably get a Sky Bison brand car, ha ha. Although really, he would be more likely to bike, now that I think about it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was talking to the new Water Tribe girl. Word had spread fast - one, the school wasn't all that large, and two, Water Tribe students were rare as it was. She was instantly recognizable. Zuko wasn't sure what his sister wanted with the new girl, but if the look on Azula's face was any indicator, it was nothing good. His sister had Mai, Ty Lee, and the rest of her flunkies - mostly Fire Nation kids and Student Council members from the lower classes - surrounding her.

Zuko was at the other end of the hall, but he could see the fearless expression on the new girl's face. She had her arms folded over her chest, unimpressed by the mob of Fire Nation students around her. She said something and smirked.

Azula took a threatening step forward, and everyone else but Ty Lee and Mai promptly vanished. The Water Tribe girl was still smirking at his sister. Zuko inched his way closer, intent on his sister - if it came to a confrontation, he was pretty sure Azula would win, but she needed to be curbed in whatever way possible, and he wasn't about to let her start bullying new students. Uncle would be disappointed if he didn't do anything, after all.

"… so if you'll do that, I'm sure we can get along," Azula was purring. The new girl looked unconvinced.

"I'm sorry, but I really do need to get going. Some of us have a _life_ outside school, you know," she snapped impatiently. Zuko was mildly impressed. The Water girl was either very brave or very stupid; probably both. No one talked to Azula like that. _Ever._ Azula's eyes hardened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're a scholarship student, right? So what you really mean is that you're going to be late for work soon. Girls," she said, addressing Ty Lee and Mai, "how do you feel about getting someone fired?" The new girl's face drained of all color. Azula saw it and laughed delightedly. "Oh, is it your first day there, too? Why, that's even better! Sorry, _peasant_ ," she spat, all amusement gone, "but you won't be going anywhere."

Zuko decided it was time to step in. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, deliberately making himself relax and seem unconcerned. Then he leaned back against the bank of lockers, flipped his hood up, stuck his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie and and drawled, "Come on, Azula, back off."

He saw Mai's back stiffen as she turned to face him, eyes narrowing. Azula whirled around, furious. Ty Lee looked on, wide-eyed. The Water Tribe girl started inching down the hall toward the doors. Good.

"Stay out of this," Azula hissed.

"But it's _so fun_ to make you angry," Zuko smirked. Mai scowled at him. Azula stalked closer. The new girl had paused by the door and he glared at her, prodding her to get going. She didn't move.

"Keep out of my business, _Zuko_ ," Azula growled, her face inches from his. He forced himself to look bored - _think of Mai's face -_ but subtly straightened out of his slouch, using the advantage of his height to get above his younger sister.

"What business? Bullying _freshmen_ who don't _know_ any better?" He pitched his voice so the new girl would hear it. _Move, idiot, you're going to be late!_ _And then all of this will have been pointless. This is what I get for letting Uncle into my head,_ he fumed.

"Oh, Zu-zu, such a hero," Azula laughed. "Sticking up for the underclassmen. Uncle must be proud. How is he, by the way? Father was wondering." Zuko's mouth tightened.

"He's fine," he said, flatly. "Thanks for asking." Azula's smile showed all her teeth. The Water Tribe girl was _still_ hovering by the door, he saw. How stupid _was_ she?

"Glad to hear it," Azula purred, drawing his attention back to her. "We'll have to stop by sometime and say hello."

"I'd rather you not," Zuko said in a tight voice. "Father… wouldn't be pleased."

Azula frowned. "Father's been _wanting_ to see you, Zuko," she said, sounding a little confused.

He bared his teeth in what could possibly pass as a grin, but just barely. "I meant _my_ father, Azula." The new girl was gone, finally. Azula had gone white with rage.

"How dare you disrespect our family," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "That doddering old fool is not your father - "

"Watch your mouth," Zuko growled in a warning tone. "You were just lecturing _me_ on disrespect."

"It's not disrespectful if there's nothing there to respect in the first place," she replied flippantly.

Zuko shoved her back into her friends roughly. "You don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled. Mai and Ty Lee jumped to ready positions behind Azula as she glared daggers at her older brother. She clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Such a temper," she said smoothly, but Zuko knew he'd shaken her. "Maybe you should go home to… Uncle and have some of that tea that he's always going on about. I, on the other hand, have more important things to do. Mai, Ty Lee," she snapped, and they both flinched. "We're leaving." She marched off down the hall toward the parking lot, her two cronies trailing behind her. Zuko watched them go, an unfamiliar feeling of triumph in his chest. Azula almost always won - but not this time.

* * *

He slid into his car and sighed, glad the day was finally over. The first day was always hectic; add to that the incident with Azula, and he felt himself longing for a cup of tea - although he'd never admit it to his uncle. Good thing he lived above a tea shop.

The Jasmine Dragon belonged to his uncle, who was, as he'd told Azula, more of a father to him than his biological one. Three weeks before his sixteenth birthday, Zuko had moved out of his family's home and into the apartment above the Jasmine Dragon, adopted his uncle's last name and severed all ties with his family. He still saw Azula at school, of course, but they both kept their distance from each other. Ty Lee and Mai knew the connection; so did the headmaster and the counselor. That was it.

He pulled into the tea shop's parking lot and grabbed his backpack from the back seat. Slinging it over one shoulder, he pushed open the door and abruptly stopped.

The Water Tribe girl was standing there talking to his uncle; a boy about his own age that he guessed was her brother was standing behind her.

"… and I am good friends with your grandmother," his uncle was saying. "I know that you will both be excellent workers." Zuko tried to duck back out before his uncle spotted him, but right at that moment Iroh looked up and saw his nephew. "Ah! Good timing!" he called. Zuko groaned quietly and turned to face the little group.

"Sokka, Katara, this is my younger son, Zuko," Iroh said proudly. "He also attends Four Nations Academy." Zuko nodded curtly to both of them. The girl - Katara - was staring at him, wide-eyed with recognition. The brother, Sokka, was staring too, but he thought that had more to do with the large scar over his left eye than any other reason. It usually had that effect on people.

"Nice to meet you," he said, deciding to ignore both their stares and pretend as if he were meeting them for the first time.

"Hi," Sokka said, elbowing his sister. "I think we have the same history class."

"Yeah," Zuko said, remembering the boy now. He'd wondered who was daring enough to wear a ponytail like that. Hard on the heels of that thought came the realization that the entire confrontation with Azula had been completely pointless, because his uncle had never fired _anyone_ , as far as he knew. _This is what I get for trying to be nice,_ he thought darkly.

* * *

Katara knew she was still staring. Her brother had just given her a not-so-subtle dig in the ribs with his elbow, but she couldn't stop.

It was the boy who had just saved her skin not twenty minutes ago. He'd done it so casually, too - "Come on, Azula, back off," - and then the other girl had stalked over to him instead and forgotten all about her prey. Katara had hesitated at first, unsure of whether she should help the boy or not, but he'd glared at her so fiercely when he caught her hovering that she had fled to the parking lot, where Sokka had been waiting impatiently. Katara wasn't sure what she'd done to attract Azula's attention in the first place. And she still wasn't sure about the Fire Nation girl's insistence on "staying out of her way", whatever that meant.

She was also sort of embarrassed. The boy - Zuko - was acting like he'd never seen her before. She could take a hint. He didn't want her to mention what had just happened at school. But that also put her in a bit of a predicament, because if she couldn't mention it, she also couldn't _thank_ him for it, which went against all her ideas of good manners. She decided to follow his lead, however, and act like she didn't know him.

"Hi," she said, sticking her hand out. "I'm Katara. I'm a junior," she added pointedly, remembering his comment about Azula bullying _freshmen._

He shook her hand, face unreadable. "Again, nice to meet you," he said, tone neutral. Mr. Lóng - no, he'd insisted they all call him Iroh - clapped his son on the back.

"Zuko also assists in the shop, so you will get to know each other very well!" he said, smiling at the three teens. Zuko looked less than thrilled, but nodded nonetheless.

"Excuse me," he said, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. "I need to put my bag away." They watched him climb the stairs at the back of the shop.

"What happened to his _face_?" Sokka burst out as soon as the other boy was out of earshot. Iroh shook his head sadly as Katara whacked her brother in the arm, shocked by his insensitivity.

"A tragic story, but not one that is mine to tell," the old man said. "Now, the shop will be ready to open soon, so why don't you go find aprons and get ready to start your first day on the job?" He smiled and gestured toward the kitchen. The Water siblings took the hint and headed for the kitchen, emerging a couple minutes later armed with aprons and waiter's notepads. Zuko clattered down the stairs, disappeared into the kitchen, and returned with an apron and notebook as well.

"Here at the Jasmine Dragon, we are very relaxed," Iroh informed them. "There is no need to worry or be stressed; all of our customers are very understanding people. So," he said, with a twinkle in his eye, "are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, sir," Sokka and Katara chorused.

* * *

"So," Iroh said, sitting down across from Zuko. "How was the first day of school?"

He shrugged, taking a long sip of the soothing chamomile tea.

His uncle tried again. "How were your classes?"

Another shrug. Another sip of tea.

"… Did anything happen that you think I should know about?"

Zuko sat back in his chair. "I fought with Azula."

Iroh looked at him sharply. "Why?"

"She had the Water Tribe girl cornered after school. Azula knew she had to get to work, so she was trying to make her late and get her fired. I stepped in. Nobody got hurt," he added. "No bending or anything, just insults." His uncle's shoulders relaxed. "She insulted you," Zuko continued, "And then I got angry and yelled at her. I managed to keep my temper for the rest of it, though." He gave a little half-laugh. "And it was all pointless, because it turns out that the Water Tribe girl was working for you, and you've never fired anyone in your life."

Iroh smiled. "Your behavior is commendable, son. A good deed is never pointless." Zuko made a noncommittal noise and took another sip of tea.

"So…" Iroh said, and Zuko was instantly on his guard. When his uncle had that mischievous look in his eye, and that sly tone in his voice, you knew he was up to something.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, warily. Iroh's eyes sparkled. Zuko took a long, nervous sip of tea.

"What do you think of Miss Katara? A lovely girl, no?"

Zuko spewed tea across the table. His uncle pulled back quickly.

"Uncle," Zuko coughed, "why do you even bother?"

"I was just wondering," Iroh replied, innocently. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Like you were 'just wondering' about June? Right where she could hear you?"

"Ah, June. That was a mistake," Iroh admitted.

"She still glares at me! And that was last year!" Zuko protested, throwing his hands in the air. "You didn't have to be so…"

"Admiring?" Iroh supplied.

"I was going to say creepy."

Iroh put a hand over his heart. "Son, I am wounded!" he cried. "I merely expressed my appreciation of her beauty."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but inwardly, he smiled as his uncle continued protesting his innocence.

* * *

 **A/N:** Everyone's favorite firebenders are now a part of the story! I love Iroh - he's so awesome. I am also really enjoying writing Sokka and Katara and their... sibling-ness, for lack of a better word :) Azula is fun, too.

As for the quick updates, I had a lot of this written already as part of my outlining. It might slow down once I get further than my outline goes. We'll see.

Read and review, guys!

 **PS:** SokkaxYue? What? Whatever gave you _that_ impression? :) Just kidding.


	4. Chapter 4

Katara walked into her math class and sat down heavily in an open seat. School had now begun in full force, and she already had three chapters of _Spirit Tales_ to read for World Lit, notes to take on two chapters of _A History of Bending_ for World History, and a major art project for Mr. Gyatso that was due on Friday. And she still had another class to go! She was beginning to understand why everyone had a mandatory study hall for fourth period - that was the only way they'd be able to keep up with all their work. At least lunch had been better, today - Toph seemed to have warmed up to her. Although she still called Katara "Sugar Queen". She'd also taken to calling Sokka "Snoozles", on account of his habit to keep staring off into space in the direction of one of the tables of seniors.

Mr. Zhao strode to the front of the classroom. "Get up!" he barked. The students all jumped in their seats and hurried to do as they were told, gathering jackets and bags. "I am assigning you seats," the intimidating teacher continued, "and these will be your seats for the rest of the trimester! I didn't bother yesterday because nobody listens the first day, but from now on, you _will_ listen in my class, and you _will not_ complain about your seats!" Everyone lined up against the wall as they were told, not wanting to make the teacher even more irritated than he clearly already was.

Mr. Zhao pointed at the first group of four desks. "Jin Tiáoqíng! Yue Gekkō! Song Yasashī! Chan Yūhuí!" The four students sat and unpacked their bags. He moved on to the next group of desks.

"Suki Fengshan! Yuan Shè! Katara Kuruk! Zuko Lóng!" Katara's eyes widened, and she held in a groan. _Of all the people,_ she grumbled mentally, _I have to be in the group with the one I still owe for saving my skin._ Sighing, she sat down. Mr. Zhao continued barking orders in the background.

"Hi, I'm Katara," she said, smiling at the other two in her group. "I just transferred here this year." The auburn-haired Earth Kingdom girl smiled back.

"Suki," she replied. "Nice to meet you."

"And you're... Yuan?" Katara continued, turning to the lanky, dark-haired boy, who looked like he could be from the Earth Kingdom as well. He shook his head mutely and tapped the cover of his binder, on which was written " _Property of Longshot"._

"Longshot," Katara repeated. He nodded, looking pleased. She gave a mental shrug. _Okay then_.

Zuko sighed and slid down in his seat, pulling his hood farther up over his face. "Good to see you, too," Katara said waspishly.

"Please don't," he said. "Not in the mood." Suki glanced between them, one eyebrow raised.

"We work together," Katara explained. Suki made a noncommittal noise.

"Eh- _hem,_ " said Mr. Zhao, clearing his throat and glaring at the class. All conversation instantly died. "Thank you. Now, if you would open your books to page 394, we'll begin today's lesson."

As Mr. Zhao began to talk about cosine inverse ratios and finding angles, Suki leaned over to Katara. "Do you have a brother?" she whispered.

Katara nodded.

"Sokka, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool. He's in some of my classes," the Earth Kingdom girl explained. "You two really look alike."

"Gee, thanks," Katara muttered.

"In a good way! I mean, you can tell that the two of you are related," Suki whispered quickly.

"And here I always thought I was adopted," Katara grinned. Suki laughed. Zuko huffed from the seat beside Katara. She turned on him.

"What?" she demanded.

"Zhao's looking," he said, dodging the question. Suki and Katara both looked quickly up to the front, where Mr. Zhao was still teaching. He was glaring in their general direction, though, and they decided to leave the conversation for later.

* * *

Katara brought her math homework with her to the Jasmine Dragon. "Why don't you just do it during study hall?" Sokka asked, frowning at her as if he couldn't believe she was doing _homework_ after school.

"Because there's three pages of it," she snapped. Sokka winced in sympathy.

"Well, that sucks. Zhao seems like a tough teacher. Glad I'm taking physics!" Sokka grinned. "Mr. Shokunin is a really chill teacher - he basically said he didn't believe in homework."

"Glad to hear it," Katara muttered, looking over the long list of problems Zhao had assigned.

"Anytime," Sokka said with a smirk.

Twenty minutes later, Iroh walked over to her. "Miss Katara, I will have to ask you to pause in your homework for now. We are almost ready to open the shop." Zuko walked behind her, paused for a moment, then said, "Number eight is wrong," and moved on before she could do much more than splutter. She looked over problem eight - just in case - and realized she'd used the wrong formula to solve it. She fixed it quickly, moved her things to the back of the kitchen, and got ready to serve tea.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, this one is short... I was having some serious writer's block. Homework may have been involved. Next chapter _should_ be a bit longer. :)

Read and review! Please! I really like feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

The first week of school was finally over. Katara flopped down on her bed after work on Friday and tried not to think about the pile of math homework she had waiting in her backpack. Stupid Zhao. Oh, and there was an essay due - for _health class_ , of all things. That was not going to be fun.

"Katara!" Gran-Gran called. "Your father is on the phone!" Katara leapt up and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen, where Gran-Gran was working on dinner and Sokka was already talking to their dad. He covered the receiver and smirked. "It pays to be downstairs," he said smugly.

"You mean it pays to be snacking," Katara muttered, waiting impatiently for her turn to speak to her father. _Finally_ , Sokka relented and said, "You probably want to talk to Katara now, right?" and passed the phone over to his sister.

"Hi, Dad!" Katara said brightly. Her father laughed.

" _There you are,_ " he said. " _I was wondering when you'd get Sokka to stop talking. How's school been going for you?"_

"Pretty good, Dad. I've made a few friends, and my classes haven't been too overwhelming. Yet."

Her father laughed again. " _I hear there's a few Air Nomads at your school. And a Northern waterbender?"_ "

"Yeah, a couple of teachers are Air Nomads and there's one Air Nomad student. I'm friends with him, actually - and he's an airbender!"

Her father gave an impressed little whistle. " _I'm surprised they let him come all the way to Ba Sing Se,"_ he remarked.

"I know!" She paused, then asked, "So how's everything going back home?"

" _It's... going,"_ her father replied dryly. _"We're still pretty much snowed in; there's not much to do. We had a record snowstorm just after you left,"_ he added. Katara made a face. While she loved her home in the South Pole, she had to admit that the Earth Kingdom's climate was much more... conducive for certain activities. Such as normal days with 12 hours of sunlight, rather than some with 24 and some with, well, _none_.

" _I'm glad your classes are going well,"_ her father continued. " _I expect you to keep me informed, though - just because you're all the way in Ba Sing Se doesn't mean you suddenly have an excuse to slack off on your schoolwork. You earned this scholarship, and you are not to do anything that will jeopardize that, understand?"_

"Dad," Katara exclaimed, scandalized, "when have I _ever_ slacked off - on _any_ work? Sokka's the one with the homework problem, not me."

" _I'm covering my bases,"_ he said, but she could hear the smile in his voice. " _Also, I promised Sokka I'd be fair."_ Katara rolled her eyes. Leave it to her older brother to make sure they both got the same lecture.

"Did you want to talk to Gran-Gran?" she asked.

" _If there's nothing else you want to talk about."_

"Well, I do have quite a bit of homework, so I think I'll pass the phone over to her. Talk to you soon?"

" _Every weekend until your winter break,_ " her father confirmed. " _You'll be back_ _just before the solstice."_

Katara smiled, saying, "See you then, Dad," and passed the phone to Gran-Gran.

"Thank you, dear," she said, cradling the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she pulled a jug of milk out of the refrigerator.

Katara headed upstairs to start in on that essay. Writing was never her best subject, and she figured she might as well get it over with now. _So, what to research?_ she thought. _The topic was a_ _ncient methods of healing... well, there's tea, for starters. Oh, and waterbending, like Mrs. Yugoda mentioned. But I already know enough about waterbending - and I do work at a tea shop. I bet Iroh knows all sorts of tea remedies!_ Decided, she began making a list of questions to ask Iroh the next time she came in to work.

* * *

Sokka and Katara showed up for work a little bit earlier than usual on Saturday; Iroh was considering letting one of them help him make the tea in the kitchen. (He had jokingly confided that Zuko had flat-out refused to do it.) He had also thought it would be a good idea to train one of them in the art of good tea-making _now,_ in case he was ever sick or unable to come to the shop. Sokka had been bragging about his tea-brewing skills for quite some time now, and Katara was ready to see Iroh put her brother in his place.

"Now," Iroh repeated patiently, "you find the correct amount of spices for the blend."

"So that's... this, right?" Sokka said, reaching for a jar of powder in the pantry. Iroh made no comment. Katara frowned. She thought Iroh had told him to make ginseng tea, which was made with dried roots - but maybe she'd just heard wrong?

"Then, you set it in the strainer and let it steep in the boiling water," Iroh instructed. Sokka did as he was told, with Katara looking on. Iroh had decided it was best to let them try their hand at one cup of tea each and then give it to Zuko for a taste test. Zuko had been forced into the deal, and was currently sulking at one of the tables while ostensibly finishing his World Languages homework. Katara had already made her cup of chamomile tea, and was just waiting for Sokka to finish up.

"I think it's steeped long enough," Sokka announced, holding up a very dark cup of tea. Iroh seemed to eye it dubiously.

"Let us give it to our taste tester," he said, taking the tray with the two steaming cups of tea out to the table where Zuko was sitting. The boy looked up as they approached, apprehension clear in his face. Katara had to bite back a smile. The intimidating, dressed-in-all-black, sullen, annoying, moody senior was nervous about _tea_? Go figure. But, as he tried her chamomile tea, she still hoped it wasn't too bad.

Zuko set the teacup down. "Not bad," he said, sounding the faintest bit surprised. Katara beamed. Then he ruined the compliment by saying, "Not as good as what we normally serve, though." Her face fell. Iroh frowned at his son. Zuko looked up and saw her disappointed expression, and he quickly added, "But it's your first time, so I'm sure it'll - ah, get better the more you... practice!" Katara rolled her eyes. _Too little, too late, there, bud,_ she thought, a bit annoyed. But she did think his hasty apology was amusing.

To cover his awkwardness, Zuko hurriedly took a big gulp of Sokka's (supposedly) ginseng tea. Katara and Iroh winced as his face slowly turned red. With a valiant effort, he swallowed, then burst into a violent coughing fit.

"What did you put inthat stuff?" he choked, wheezing.

"Uh..."

"It tastes like cayenne, or something!" he continued. Sokka's face drained of all color.

"So _that's_ what that said," he mumbled.

Zuko, Iroh, and Katara all turned to stare at him. "You made _cayenne pepper_ into _tea_? Is that even possible?" Zuko said, finally.

"I thought it said chamomile!" Sokka protested.

"Chamomile looks completely different!" Katara cried, exasperated. "Weren't you paying attention when I made mine?"

"Well..."

Iroh cut in. "I think, if I am ever gone, Miss Katara will be brewing the tea."

"Please," Zuko said, fervently. "Or we'll never have customers again."

Katara laughed. Zuko gave her an odd look that melted into a half-smile as Iroh began chuckling. Sokka rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I never said I was good at making tea," he said. "Did I?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited or followed this story - I appreciate it :)

Big thank you to ML8991; the feedback is greatly valued.

*whispers* _If you stick the last names - except Katara and Sokka's - in Google Translate, it will give you one of their character traits... or something that is related to their character... hopefully..._

Also, on a completely unrelated note, dried coconut is the best snack ever. Just saying.

Read and review, guys!


	6. Chapter 6

After the Tea Incident, as Sokka had begun calling it, Zuko had loosened up around the Water Tribe siblings and gradually joined their little group at school. He sat with them at lunch. (That boy in the wheelchair, Teo, had joked that their table should be on the front of the Four Nations brochure now.) He joined them in study hall. And due to the number of classes he had with Sokka, the two seniors quickly became solid friends. Katara, Aang, and the rest were sort of added in by default as time passed.

Since he had moved in with his uncle and away from his father and sister, he had been exiled from all his former friends - Azula had seen to that. He had taken to haunting the library, sitting with his hood up, headphones in, and a dangerous look that told everybody not to bother him. The scar helped. He quickly gained a reputation as a troublemaker, which was entirely unfounded (again, he was pretty sure Azula had something to do with it) but made everyone avoid him even more. He had spent sophomore and junior year almost entirely alone. If it hadn't been for his cousin, Lu Ten, who had made time for him while he was in school himself, and his uncle, who had given him a reason to return to school each day, he might have just dropped school entirely and gone back home to join the Fire Navy.

But now he had friends, and he still couldn't believe it, half the time. The experience was so _different_ after two whole years of isolation that he wasn't entirely sure how to conduct himself. Fortunately, the rest of them were a talkative bunch, and he could usually get away with one or two sentences here and there, unless Katara - or Sokka - dragged him into the conversation intentionally.

He was faintly surprised that none of them had asked about his scar yet. He'd gotten used to the sideways glances, the open stares, and the whispered comments from other people. Were they being 'polite'? Did they not care? Maybe his new friends just had a little more... tact. That was probably it. He tugged his hood a little farther up on his head and looked around the lobby of the school for Sokka and Katara. They usually met up before school in front of the trophy cases.

"Zuko! Over here!" Sokka called, waving frantically. Katara whacked him in the ribs and he put his arm down, wincing. Zuko smirked at him as he made his way over and nodded to Katara. Both siblings were decked in their customary blue. It always struck him, how similar they looked - blue clothes, dark brown hair pulled back from their faces, bright smiles.

"So, you finally decided to show up," Sokka said, trying to regain some of his dignity with nonchalance.

"Hi, Katara," Zuko said, ignoring him.

"Good morning," she said, eyes sparkling with mischief. They teamed up on Sokka much too often, he reflected.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?" Sokka demanded, incredulous.

"What, me? Never," Zuko said, feigning innocence.

"Good. Wait, was that sarcasm?" asked Sokka, suspicious.

"Nooo," said Katara and Zuko at the same time. "Not at _all_."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Sokka said dryly. "I swear, the next time you guys double-team me like that..." He trailed off ominously. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Sokka. I need to go talk to Mrs. Yugoda; she had some things she wanted to go over. So I'll see you guys at lunch." She walked off down the hall.

"Why do you do that to me?" Sokka asked plaintively.

Zuko shrugged eloquently.

* * *

"We'll be doing the mile run today," Mr. Piandao announced. Zuko stifled a sigh. He did fine in PE, but running was never his favorite thing to do. He preferred the days they played basketball - that was the one sport he really excelled in. Bending was also fun, but they didn't do it often, since Four Nations Academy was open to benders and non-benders alike and they wanted to keep things _fair_.

Next to him, Sokka actually groaned out loud. "Not the mile," he whined. Zuko smirked.

"Not your best activity?" he inquired innocently. Sokka whacked him in the arm.

"I didn't say that! But I'm betting you're not any better, Hot Stuff," he snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're on," said Zuko, heart rate picking up at the thought of a challenge. Sometimes he thought they were both _slightly_ too competitive for their own good, but who cared? It was fun. Especially when he beat Sokka.

He beat Sokka by a full minute and a half. Mr. Piandao was impressed, especially considering Zuko had never actually tried when it came to running the mile. "We need runners like you for the track team," he commented after class. "Were you planning on trying out this year?" Zuko shrugged him off with a muttered excuse of "Work," and got out of the locker room as fast as possible. Sokka caught up with him on the way to history class.

"So, _what_?" the Water Tribe boy exclaimed. "I didn't know you could run like that!"

"You didn't _think_ I could run like that," Zuko corrected, swerving to avoid Jet and his latest girlfriend. "You thought I was as uncoordinated as you are."

"Hey! I'm coordinated! I just do better with… non-running sports, that's all!"

"What non-running sports?" asked Zuko, frowning.

"Swimming," replied Sokka triumphantly. Zuko blinked at him.

"You're on the swim team?"

Sokka nodded. "I was, back home. Four Nations has a swim team, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who's on it."

"Do you think - " Sokka broke off.

"What?"

"You're going to laugh," Sokka said. Zuko held up a hand.

"On my honor," he swore. "Not going to laugh."

Sokka eyed him suspiciously. Zuko kept his hand up. "On my honor," he repeated solemnly.

"Well… doyouthinkYuewouldbeontheswimteam?" Sokka blurted.

"Uhh… just because she's Water Tribe doesn't mean she would be on the swim team," Zuko said, picking out Yue's name from the jumble of words. "Wait - why would I laugh at - " Zuko broke off as it dawned on him. "You like her."

Sokka nodded wordlessly. Zuko stared at him.

"You like the head of the student council. The girl who will most likely be homecoming queen this year. The girl - "

"You guys have a homecoming dance?" Sokka interrupted, eyes lighting up.

"No," Zuko said firmly. "I know exactly what you're thinking, and the answer is _no_."

"Why?" Sokka pouted. "It couldn't hurt to ask."

"Sokka," Zuko said, looking the Water Tribe boy straight in the eye, "she is entirely out of your league. Don't embarrass yourself," he continued, pushing open the door to their history class.

" _Ajgar_ , _Yoddha_ , so glad you could join us," Mr. Pathik called, beaming at them from his desk. The old teacher was always cheerful and greeted everyone that came into the classroom with their own nickname from his native language. Sokka and Zuko both nodded to him and headed for their seats at the back of the class. Zuko was still trying to convince Sokka that asking Yue to homecoming was _not_ a good idea.

"She's going to say no!" he hissed, keeping his voice low.

"Even if she does say no, she'll at least know I'm - interested, which is more than I can say right now!" Sokka shot back. Zuko frowned, unable to argue with this logic.

"At least let me help you," he said finally. "Your sister will never forgive me if you make a fool of yourself and I could have stopped you."

"Deal," Sokka said, sticking his hand out. Zuko shook it firmly and hoped he wasn't digging his own grave.

Yue walked into the room. "Good morning, _Chandrama_ ," said Mr. Pathik brightly. Zuko watched as Sokka's eyes instantly shot to the pretty, white-haired girl. He sighed. This was going to be just as hard as he'd thought.

* * *

"You want to _what_?" Katara shrieked. Zuko winced and stepped back slightly from the warring siblings.

"I was going to ask Yue to homecoming," Sokka said, then quickly shielded his head with his arms. "Don't hurt me!"

"She's way out of your league!" Katara cried. Zuko snorted, feeling vindicated.

"That's what _I_ said," he muttered. Katara whirled on him.

"And _you_!" she yelled. Zuko flinched. "How could you agree to help him?"

"I, uh… " he stammered, fumbling for words. Katara huffed and waved his pathetic attempt at an excuse away.

"Never mind. So you want my help?" she asked, turning back to Sokka.

"That would be nice," he squeaked. Katara put her hands on her hips, considering.

"Well, anything I can do that keeps you from looking like a complete and total idiot would be good," she mused. Zuko thought about mentioning that that was the reason he'd agreed to help Sokka, but decided that it wouldn't be helpful at this point.

"I'll do it," Katara declared. "I mean, I'm on pretty good terms with Yue, anyway."

"What? Since when?" Sokka demanded. Katara blinked at him, nonplussed.

"Since the first day of school, pretty much. She said us Water Tribe girls had to stick together," Katara said. "She's really nice."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Well, I didn't know you liked her!" Katara protested.

" _How_ could you not tell me this?" Sokka ranted, completely ignoring his little sister.

" _I didn't know!_ " she yelled, exasperated. Zuko leaned back against the wall and kept an eye out for any teachers heading their way while the siblings duked it out.

"Seriously, Katara, the next time you do something like this, can you please - "

"Zhao," Zuko interrupted, jerking his head toward the approaching math teacher. Sokka and Katara fell silent, nodding cordially to Mr. Zhao as he passed. The teacher glared back.

" - can you please just tell me?" Sokka finished in a calmer voice.

"Fine, I'll keep you informed when I make friends with senior girls that you like," Katara said sarcastically. "Happy?"

"Perfect!" said Sokka brightly, and slung an arm around his sister's shoulders, dragging her down the hall. "Come on, we have plans to make!" he called. Zuko trailed behind them a bit awkwardly until Sokka slung his other arm around the taller boy's shoulders, forcing him into the group. Zuko had to hold back a smile at the warm feeling of being included.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoo, I'm on a roll here! Not having an essay due helps :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, if Google is being stupid and gives you weird translations for the people's last names, I can put the actual ones in my next author's note... just let me know if you're curious.

Sorry if Zuko is a little OOC... I'm not quite sure if I got him right.

And I do try to avoid wells, skeletons, buckets, palantírs, and wizards in general.

Read and review, y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, time for a planning session," Sokka said, drawing Zuko and Katara into a huddle in the back corner of the hushed library. "I need a good way to ask Yue to homecoming!"

There was a moment of silence while they all thought.

"I was thinking about making a big sign that said _Homecoming?_ on it," said Sokka, when no helpful ideas were forthcoming. "I could hang it on the stairs in front of the main office - she'd definitely see it there! And then I could ask her in the morning when she comes in."

Katara bit her lip. "Sokka, what if she says no? Then you'll be rejected in front of the whole school." While her brother was a dork, he was also still her brother, and she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Well, what if she says yes?" Sokka cried, sounding offended. "Why do you automatically assume she'll say no?"

"Because your luck with her has so far been nonexistent," Zuko said dryly. Sokka glared at him.

"Gee, thanks. And you're speaking from what experience, now?"

Zuko flushed. Sokka gave him a smug smile. "Exactly. So you shouldn't be lecturing me on how to get a girl - especially if you haven't even got one yourself!"

"Well, I _am_ a girl," Katara said, cutting into the conversation. "And considering it's the week before homecoming, the chances are pretty high that someone has asked her already - is she dating anybody?" she asked, turning to Zuko. He shrugged, like, _How should I know?_ Katara sighed and continued, " - and Yue is a nice person, so she would have said yes. Do you really want to embarrass _her_ in front of the whole school if she has to turn you down?"

Sokka frowned, thoughtful. "Well... no..."

"So ask her in person, or with a note in study hall or something - but don't make a huge deal out of it," Katara said reasonably.

"Okay!" Sokka said. "That sounds like a good plan!"

"Good," Katara said, picking up her bag. "Can we go to lunch?"

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Sokka cried. One of the twin librarians - was it Li or Lo? - gave him a dirty look. Cringing, Sokka continued in a lower voice, "So if I ask her with a note in study hall, what should it say?"

Katara and Zuko both slapped a palm to their face at the same time. "You take this one," Katara said in a weary tone.

"Just put what you were going to put on the sign," Zuko said, as if explaining something to a small child. "And you better do it today, because otherwise you're going to miss your shot."

"Just write it in World Lit," Katara added. "You'll have plenty of time."

Sokka nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Okay. World Lit. Just put what I was going to put on the sign. Great."

" _Now_ can we go eat?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, yeah!" Sokka cried, earning himself another dirty look from the librarian. "I'm starving!"

* * *

"He's going over to her table," Katara said nervously, sneaking glances at her brother from behind her book. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Relax," he said in a bored tone. "You're probably more nervous about this than he is." Katara took a deep breath.

"Yeah, okay, you're right," she said, exhaling.

"Say that again?" Zuko said. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said you're right - oh, ha ha, you're _so_ funny." Katara glared at him. "I admit I'm wrong more often than not."

"But you're never wrong, so that's not a problem," Zuko teased.

"I do _not_ act like that - "

"Yes, you do."

"When?"

"Um, every time we're doing a math assignment? ' _Oh, I know the answer to question eight, it's this - what do you mean it's two hundred, you're wrong!_ ' Every time." Katara scowled at the Fire Nation boy, who was smirking at her.

"I do not sound like that," she said.

" _That's_ what you have a problem with? I should imitate you more often."

Katara threw her hands up. "Why are you so infuriating?"

He shrugged, an innocent expression on his face.

"Ugh!" Katara picked up her books and moved to sit with Aang and Toph - but then the bell rang, signaling the end of study hall. Slightly irritated that she couldn't have her full storming off, she marched off to art class. And then she realized she hadn't seen what Yue had said to Sokka.

* * *

"Where is he?" she yelled, frustrated. She had been standing outside waiting for her brother for a good five minutes now, and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Sokka?" Zuko asked from behind her. She jumped.

"Zuko! Don't sneak up on me like that! And yes, Sokka, of course it's Sokka. He's got the car, he's got the license, he's doing all the driving, but he can't be bothered to get out here on time! And now we'll be late for work," she growled.

"I could drive you," Zuko offered. She blinked at him.

"You - you wouldn't mind?" she asked, hopefully. He shrugged.

"I mean, we're going to the same place," he said, tugging his hood farther forward over his face - a habit of his when he was nervous. "And besides, Uncle would never forgive me if I didn't help a lady. Family honor and all that."

"Well, thank you," Katara said, following him to his car. A sudden thought occurred to her, and she whipped around to face him. He blinked down at her, surprised, as she stuck a finger in his face. "But don't think this means I've forgiven you for study hall yet," she threatened.

* * *

Sokka showed up a little bit later, flopping down at one of the tables with his face in his hands.

"Good, you're finally here - " Katara started waspishly, then caught sight of his expression. "Oh. What happened?" she asked, although she was already pretty sure of the answer.

"She's already going with someone else," Sokka moaned, not looking up.

"Who?" Katara asked.

"Hahn," her brother growled. Katara made a face.

"That's rough, buddy," Zuko said sympathetically.

"At least you didn't ask her in front of the whole school like you were going to do originally," Katara consoled him.

"I had a suit from Gran-Gran and everything," Sokka wailed. "And I had the flowers picked out, and I had the car all ready - "

"We get it," Katara interrupted impatiently. "Get over it." Sokka stared up at her, horrified.

"Katara," he began, "I don't think you understand - "

"All I understand is that you're making a really big deal of this," she said, cutting him off. "Was she eager to turn you down?"

"Well… no… "

"So you still have a chance. Just ask her to the next dance a little earlier, and _not_ the week of," Katara said, putting her hands on her hips. "But please, for La's sake, stop whining! I don't want to have to put up with it any more than I absolutely have to."

"Well said, Miss Katara," Iroh said. The three teens jumped and looked over at him guiltily, knowing they were supposed to be setting the tables. Iroh chuckled.

"I am not one to interfere in the matters of high school dances," he said, smiling. "But perhaps this discussion can be continued at a later time?"

"Yessir," Katara, Sokka, and Zuko chorused, leaping into action.

* * *

"Someone's been hanging out with Toph for too long," Zuko muttered as he passed her with a tray of tea later that evening. She grinned up at him.

"Or maybe you've been rubbing off on me, Mr. Impatient Firebender," she teased.

"I am not - "

She gave him a _look_. He stopped.

"Okay, maybe I am impatient - "

"Maybe?"

He waved a hand - _impatiently_. "Whatever. The point is that I admit it!" Katara whacked him in the arm, offended. "Careful - !" he gasped, steadying the tea tray with both hands. Katara winced.

"Sorry. But just for that, you're not getting forgiven any time soon," she said, hands on hips. "I was considering forgetting it all today, but now you've ruined _that_."

"So, tomorrow, then," Zuko said hopefully.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **A/N** : Yiiiiiiikes, that took me a long time! Sorry! It's finals week and stuff is pretty crazy right now. And it is also spring break soon (yaaaay!) but I will be gone for the entirety of it (so like until April 2nd or so) without access to my computer, so it might be a while before y'all get Chapter 8. My apologies. I'll see if I can get it done before I leave.

Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Homecoming had come and gone - Katara and Zuko weren't interested in going, and Sokka wasn't going to go if he couldn't go with Yue. Now it was two weeks before winter break, and Zuko was already about to explode from impatience.

Lu Ten was coming home.

The Fire Naval Academy's break had, amazingly, matched up with Four Nations', so Lu Ten was coming back to Ba Sing Se to see them. Zuko had been beside himself when he heard the news, as had Iroh.

The last day of school before winter break, every second was a century. Lu Ten had arrived in Ba Sing Se that afternoon - Zuko would see him as soon as he got home. So, of course, school took its own sweet time - or, at least, it seemed that way. He was so impatient and fidgety that he got sent to the hall in two of his classes and irritated everyone else - he was constantly tapping his fingers on the desk, or absently bouncing his pencil against his notebook.

Finally, finally it was sixth period and math and the end of the day. Zhao was giving a lecture on the various relationships of trigonometric functions. Zuko tuned him out, silently counting down the minutes until he could see his older cousin - who was really more like his older brother. A hand on his knee stilled his bouncing leg under the desk, and he turned and blinked at Katara, who was giving him a quelling look.

"You're driving everyone crazy," she whispered. Suki and Longshot gave nods of agreement.

"Sorry," he whispered back. A minute later, his leg was bouncing again, shaking the group of desks slightly.

" _Zuko,_ " Katara hissed. "I know you want to see your cousin, but you need to stop. You're going to get kicked out of class again - actually, it's Zhao, he'll give you after-school detention. So just relax!"

Zuko stopped fidgeting immediately. He was _not_ staying after school. He tried to pay attention to Zhao as he did a problem on the board, but then started wondering about Lu Ten. He hadn't seen him for nearly two years - first-year Fire Navy recruits weren't allowed to leave during training, which lasted the full year. Would his cousin be different?

"Pay attention!" Katara whispered, jabbing him in the arm with her pencil. He shot her a glare but tuned back in, rubbing his arm. Zhao was watching him. He did his best to look as though he was taking notes, but found himself instead tracing the symbol of the Fire Navy on the margins of his notebook. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes left. This was going to drive him insane.

"Hey, hotshot," Hahn whispered from behind him. "Turn it down." Zuko gave him a blank stare. The Water Tribe boy rolled his eyes.

"You're heating up the room, _firebender_ ," he sneered. "Ease up." Zuko narrowed his eyes. This was the kid who'd gone to homecoming with Yue, and he instantly disliked him, on Sokka's behalf.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Zhao asked, breaking off mid-lecture to glare at Zuko.

"No, sir," the two boys chorused. Zuko took a deep breath and lowered his body temperature to something a little more normal as the teacher turned back to the lesson. He managed to keep his temper - and his temperature - under control for the last five minutes of class.

When the bell rang, he was up and out the door before you could say "Sky Bison", dashing for his car without even saying goodbye to Katara. He may or may not have been speeding most of the way home to the Jasmine Dragon.

"Lu Ten?" he called, pushing the door open.

"Hey! Zuko! Finally!" his cousin grinned, standing and coming in for a hug. Zuko stopped short, staring.

"What's on your face?" he asked in dismay. Lu Ten frowned, then laughed.

"Oh, I see. You're jealous that I managed to grow facial hair before you did," he smirked. "It's a goatee. Totally within Fire Navy regulations, and my commanding officer absolutely despises it."

"You look ridiculous," grumbled Zuko, who was, in fact, just the tiniest bit jealous.

"Boys," Iroh interjected, trying to hold back a smile. Lu Ten grinned as Zuko sat down at the table.

"It's good to see you again," Lu Ten said, once Zuko had poured himself a cup of hot tea from the ever-present teapot. "How's school going?"

Zuko shrugged. "It's going," he said, with a tone that seemed to say, _It's school, what'd you expect?_ Lu Ten gave him a sly smile.

"That's it? Come on, you've got more to tell me than that," he teased. Zuko gave him an unimpressed look.

"You're going to make me ask you straight out, aren't you," Lu Ten sighed.

Zuko took a sip of tea.

"Fine. _Got a girlfriend yet?_ " his cousin asked, exaggerating every word.

Zuko slammed the teacup down on the table. "No! And why are you all so interested in whether I have a girlfriend or not?" he demanded, including Iroh in his statement. Lu Ten exchanged a knowing glance with his father.

"For Agni's sake," groaned Zuko. "Why did I want you to come back?"

"You know you love me," Lu Ten replied, not missing a beat. Zuko snorted. "Anyway," his cousin continued, "I heard there's two new employees at the teashop?"

"Sokka and Katara," Iroh nodded.

"Water Tribe kids, right? Brother and sister?"

"Yep," said Zuko.

"I want to meet them," Lu Ten announced.

"They're going home to the South Pole for winter break," Zuko said. with a small pang. He'd wanted his friends to meet his 'brother' as well.

"Well, you could always tell me about them," Lu Ten suggested. "I'm curious as to how two Water Tribe kids ended up in Ba Sing Se and going to Four Nations. I've heard about them a bit already," he added.

Iroh stood. "I will let you catch up. I'm going to make dinner." He bustled into the kitchen. "And you are not going to bed without playing a game of Pai Sho, son!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yessir!" Lu Ten called back. He turned to Zuko, eyebrows raised. "So. Tell me about our newest employees."

Zuko leaned back in his seat. Where to start? Sokka's lame puns that still managed to make them all laugh? Katara's tea-making skills? There was so much… Then his mouth quirked up into a smile. "Well," he began, "the way I first met them is kind of a funny story." He then launched into the tale of the face-off with Azula and then finding out the girl he'd 'rescued' was working at his uncle's teashop.

"Katara sounds like a spitfire," Lu Ten remarked.

"Sometimes it feels like she's the older one," Zuko smiled. "If Sokka wasn't so smart, I'd think he was a freshman, honestly."

"It sounds like you're good friends with both of them," his cousin said.

"I am now," Zuko said. "It helps that they're new this year. They don't know all the stuff other… people do."

"Meaning Azula and her friends."

"Meaning Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee," Zuko agreed.

Lu Ten looked at him sympathetically. "She been giving you trouble?"

Zuko shook his head dismissively. "Mostly we ignore each other. It works."

"Hey, though, anytime you need a hand," Lu Ten said, taking a sip of tea. "Fire Navy cadet, right here."

"Please," Zuko said, rolling his eyes. "I bet I could take you in a sparring match. I've been training, too."

One of Lu Ten's eyebrows lifted. "Was that a challenge, Zu-zu?"

"It is now," Zuko said, grimacing at the use of the nickname.

"Basement?" Lu Ten suggested, standing.

"You're on," grinned Zuko.

"After dinner," said Iroh firmly, exiting the kitchen bearing a pot of soup.

"But - " Lu Ten started. Iroh raised one eyebrow, much as his son had earlier, as he set the large pot on the table. "Fine." Zuko smirked. Iroh returned to the kitchen.

"Don't think we're done," his cousin warned. "You've insulted the honor of the Fire Navy. I will avenge myself!" His father brought out a bowl of steaming rice and set it on the table.

"Yeah, and lose," Zuko countered, ladling himself a bowl of the hot, peppery soup.

"That's what you think," Lu Ten muttered through a mouthful of rice.

The phone at the front desk rang. "I'll get it," Zuko volunteered, hopping up and jogging over to the counter. "Hello, you've reached the Jasmine Dragon," he said, picking it up.

"Hey, Zuko?" Katara's voice said.

"Hey! What's up? Are you at the South Pole yet?" he asked, leaning back against the counter.

She gave a dry laugh. "Our flight was canceled. We're not leaving until tomorrow afternoon, now."

"That's too bad," Zuko said, frowning. Then an idea occurred to him. "Hey, you guys could come over and meet Lu Ten!"

"Really?" said Katara. "I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"No, it's fine," he assured her, waving to get his uncle's attention. He pointed to the phone and mouthed, Katara. Iroh gave him a knowing smile. Lu Ten's grin widened by at least a foot. Rolling his eyes, Zuko continued, "We're having dinner right now, but we should be done by 6:00." There was a pause.

"Gran-Gran says it's fine if Iroh's okay with it," she said finally.

"It's okay," Zuko said.

"Okay. Sokka says to tell you he has high expectations, by the way," Katara added, a smile in her voice.

Zuko laughed. "He won't be disappointed. See you at six."

"See you at six," she repeated, then hung up.

"Katara and Sokka are coming over in half an hour," Zuko called, jogging back to the table.

"Sweet!" Lu Ten said, smiling. "Looks like I will get to meet them after all."

"I thought they were leaving for the South Pole tonight," Iroh said, standing to fetch two more teacups.

"Their flight was canceled. Now they're not leaving until late tomorrow," Zuko explained between bites of rice. Then he turned to his cousin. "And you're just relieved that you don't have to spar me now."

"We can still do it," Lu Ten said, folding his arms over his chest. "Unless you want to save yourself some trouble and admit that I'm going to win right now."

"In your dreams," Zuko shot back after a mouthful of soup. Lu Ten just shook his head.

"Your funeral," he said, finishing off his soup.

"Oh, by the way - " Zuko started, a sudden thought occurring to him. "They think you're my older brother."

"I _am_ your older brother," Lu Ten said, raising an eyebrow. "Practically."

"I mean, my actual biological brother. They don't… they're not aware of the whole - situation."

"I see," his cousin said, standing with bowl in hand. "You might want to consider telling them at some point." Zuko nodded, but privately thought that unless it came up, he wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

There was a knock on the restaurant's front door. Iroh hurried over to answer it. "They're here," Zuko said, suddenly nervous. What if Lu Ten didn't like them? What if they didn't like Lu Ten? He knew it was irrational, but he wanted his friends to like his cousin, who'd been such a big influence.

"Hi," Katara said, walking over to their table.

"Hey!" Sokka grinned from behind her.

"Hi, guys," Zuko said, standing. Lu Ten followed suit behind him. "So… this is my brother, Lu Ten."

"Nice to meet you," Sokka said, sticking his hand out. Lu Ten shook it, nodding respectfully. "I'm Sokka."

"And I'm Katara," Katara said, also sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you both," Lu Ten said, then grinned at the Water Tribe siblings good-naturedly. "I've heard a lot about you already."

"All good things, I hope," Katara said, with a little giggle that Zuko had never heard from her before. He looked at her strangely, but she didn't see it, focused on Lu Ten.

"Of course," Lu Ten said. "I'm glad you're helping out here; I know my father really appreciates it."

"Our Gran-Gran is friends with him," Sokka interjected. "We were happy to help."

"So you're in the Fire Navy?" Katara asked, changing the subject.

"Yep!" replied Lu Ten with a smile. "Just finished basic training, in fact." At this, he shot a glance over at Zuko. "I've been working on my bending form." Zuko rolled his eyes,

"What's Fire Nation navy training like?" Sokka asked, with an air of professional curiosity, which Zuko understood. While the Water Tribes still had the best navy by far, the Fire Nation was not far behind - and their methods were certainly different. Lu Ten launched into a detailed description of Fire Navy protocol and basic training; the two Water Tribe siblings hung on his every word. Zuko, having heard it all before, was at leisure to watch his two friends. Sokka was listening with all the interest of a fellow military enthusiast - Zuko knew he wanted to join the Water Tribe Corps of Engineers after he graduated. But Katara, who he knew had no interest in the military (she was more interested in politics, or healing) was also paying close attention - though as he watched, it seemed like she was paying more attention to the speaker than the words.

Zuko was suddenly very jealous of his cousin.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm still alive! Like GLaDOS in Portal :) I had some issues this last month and do not have as much access to my laptop as I did, so updates will be significantly slower. So, my apologies - but you should get longer chapters, so I suppose that's a bonus? Anyway, I should be back full-time by mid-June. Hopefully. Also, yay, Lu Ten! I love the potential his character has - he might as well be an OC. I am kind of basing him off of how he's shown in Mrs Pettyfer's "This Is My Idea", which is a fantastic story; you should go read it. After you review this chapter!

 **New! Song of the Chapter:** "Shape of My Heart" by Sting! This has nothing to do with the chapter, but I've had it on as 'writing music' on repeat for the past, like, three days. So it's going on here.

Read and review, s'il vous plait!

(Wow, that was a long author's note.)


	9. Chapter 9

Katara looked down at the Ba Sing Se airport, growing smaller and smaller behind them. She could just see the edge of the massive, ancient outer wall if she looked forward, and the city behind, if she looked back. Sokka shifted in the seat next to her; she turned to glance at him and saw that he was already fast asleep, head tilted back, mouth open slightly. How he managed it just thirty seconds after takeoff, she had no idea. Gran-Gran smiled at her from Sokka's other side. Sokka began snoring lightly. Gran-Gran gave him an affectionately exasperated look. Katara grinned, then turned back toward the window. When they'd flown up from the South Pole, it'd been a red-eye flight and though they'd passed over most of the Earth Kingdom, she hadn't gotten to see any of it. Now she watched the green, patchworked hills of Ba Sing Se's farming ring pass below her, then the great outer wall of the city. She could see the guards, tiny as ants, standing watch. It was mostly a ceremonial position, of course, but Ba Sing Se was always prepared for anything.

Six hours later, they touched down in a smaller Earth Kingdom city right on the southern coast for a short layover. Then it was back onto another, smaller plane, another two hours of flying, and then they were home.

Katara stepped off the plane and sighed, breathing in the seea air she'd missed for so long. Gran-Gran had made them bundle up during the layover, and they'd all been sweltering silently on the plane, but it was worth it now. The sun was already below the horizon, and the wind was achingly cold. Katara was just glad it was clear, and that no storms - so common in the winter - had delayed their flight home. Then she saw her father, waiting at the edge of the terminal.

"DAD!" Sokka yelled. They both flew at him, nearly knocking him over. Hakoda enfolded them both in his arms as their grandmother approached at a more sedate pace.

"Welcome home!" their father said, with a wide smile. Katara walked beside her father, tucked underneath his arm, as they headed for the baggage claim.

When they got to the house, Katara darted back to her room and collapsed on the bed, letting her luggage fall to the ground beside her. She was home again! She liked Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom, but nothing beat _home_.

* * *

Toph sighed gustily and slid down in her seat. She heard a small noise of irritation from her aunt, sitting at the head of the table. Toph grinned to herself and slouched down a little further.

"Toph, eat your supper," her Aunt Dahlia said. Toph could feel her long fingernails drumming impatiently on the table.

"But I'm not hungry," she replied belligerently, acting every inch the stubborn, spoiled brat her aunt expected her to be. She'd found it useful; her aunt didn't take her very seriously, which gave her more freedom while in the city. She spent as little time as possible at her aunt's house, which her aunt was fine with, and was only really required to be home by the city-wide curfew - unless it was a holiday, like today, and Aunt Dahlia suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be proper family members who actually cared about each other, not two people who just happened to live in the same house. Toph decided to remind her why they shouldn't have started pretending, and sat up straight.

"Can I be excused?" she asked, already standing. "Thanks, see ya." She left the room while her aunt was still forming a response, quickly heading out the door. She hated family dinners.

She wasn't quite sure where she was going. She knew there was some kind of party happening on Market and Main, toward the Lower Ring; she could feel the mass of people from where she stood, five blocks away. That was some party. And parties were always worth a look; music in the Earth Kingdom favored a pounding beat that actually helped her see, as long as it wasn't too crazy - the extra vibrations helped her get a better picture of her surroundings. Decided, Toph headed for the party welcoming the winter solstice on Main street.

In the large house's dining room, Dahlia Bei Fong wondered why she ever let her brother talk her into letting his daughter stay with her during the school year.

* * *

Aang sat in the lotus position on the floor in his spartan room in the Southern Air Temple, keeping vigil on the longest night of the year. The Air Nomads had a tradition of a night of silent for the passing of the year. In a week, there would be a joyful, noisy celebration of the New Year, but tonight was a night of reflection.

The young airbender shifted. His foot was falling asleep - he quickly jerked his mind back to the contemplation of the year. School in the Earth Kingdom had been a fascinating experience - both this year and the last. His mind flitted, briefly, to Sokka and Katara. He was glad he'd made friends with the Water Tribe students. They'd added a new level of liveliness to his little group, with their sibling banter and biting sarcasm. And there was Zuko, too - at first he'd been no more than a tagalong, just a friend of a friend, but he'd slowly become a tempering influence on them all, occasionally adding his dry wit to the conversation, but mostly sitting quietly, watching with that half-smile on his face.

The rest of his friends flashed in his mind - Meng, with her eager personality and gap-toothed grin. Teo, with his brilliant ideas and willingness to help.

And then there was Toph. Crazy, mischievous, stubborn, loyal Toph. He knew that she hated it at her aunt's house; in fact, if she wasn't there or at school, she was at the Air Nomad embassy, hanging out with him. She was his best friend, beyond any shadow of a doubt.

It was funny, he thought, that the consideration of the year had turned to a consideration of his friends - and then a consideration of Toph. He supposed this might be a warning for him; the monks taught detachment, and here he was, thinking about all his attachments. This was exactly why Monk Tannen had been so opposed to his attending Four Nations Academy when Headmaster Pakku asked if they would be willing to send one of their top students to his school. Aang decided to keep the full details of his involvement with the world at large to a minimum when speaking with the monks. Gyatso, the Air Nomad art teacher at Four Nations, could see it, but he would also keep quiet - there had been a falling-out with him and the monks of the Southern Air Temple, and so he had gone to Ba Sing Se to teach. If any of the monks found out about Aang's "corruption", he'd be shipped back to the temple for good. Call it dangerous, but suddenly he didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Ty Lee surveyed her handiwork with a critical eye; then, satisfied, clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "It's perfect!" she declared.

"Can we go home now?" Mai droned. "It's winter break. We don't need to be at school."

"Not until this is finished," Azula said, glaring at the black-clad girl. "Headmaster Pakku asked the Student Council to decorate the gym for the New Year's celebration after the break, and as someone who is running for senior class president, I cannot let that opportunity be wasted."

"Student Council is boring," Mai sighed. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"Perhaps because I felt you were needed, Mai," Azula said smoothly. "And because your father values his job." Mai shut her mouth.

"So do you like it, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, gesturing to the gym. The athletic, acrobatic girl had actually done most of the decorating, while Azula supervised and compared it against her plans and Mai complained.

Azula gave the gym a once-over. There were streamers laced through the rafters of the gym, with some hanging down at various lengths. Red was the predominant color, since it was the color of the New Year, but there were blue, green, and yellow streamers as well, to represent each of the four nations. The overall effect was that of a fireworks show, frozen mid-explosion, on the ceiling of the gym.

Azula was pleased.

"Excellent work, Ty Lee," she said. The pink-clad girl beamed and did a backflip.

" _Now_ can we go home?" Mai grumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Your move, little brother," said Lu Ten, grinning at Zuko with his hands folded under his chin. Zuko frowned at the Pai Sho board, considering his next move.

"I thought Earth Kingdom winters were supposed to be _mild_ ," he complained. "This is Water Tribe weather!"

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow. "There've been winters like this in Ba Sing Se while we were here. Snow days aren't _that_ uncommon."

"Not snow days like this," Zuko shot back, gesturing toward the front windows of the Jasmine Dragon. Outside, snow was swirling in heavy flurries, and there was at least two feet of it piled on the ground already. Zuko shoved his Fire tile forward one space.

"I think it's a nice change of pace," Lu Ten said, studying the board. "Who knows? You might get a couple of days off school."

"See, but if there's no school, I can't see my friends," Zuko pointed out, pouring himself more tea.

"Wait, friends? You have friends?" Lu Ten asked, looking around the teashop wildly.

"Ha ha," said Zuko dryly.

"Heard anything from Sokka and Katara lately?" Lu Ten asked, shifting his Lotus tile to the right and capturing Zuko's Earth tile.

"Snow and distance do not make for good communication," he replied, sliding his Water tile into place and hoping Lu Ten wouldn't notice his Air tile was in danger.

"Are they going to be back before break ends?" his cousin asked, moving his Air tile to the left and out of trouble.

"Yes, assuming they can get into Ba Sing Se and we haven't been snowed in," Zuko replied sourly, moving his Water tile back.

"Don't be a pessimist," Lu Ten said brightly, using his Air tile to capture another of Zuko's pieces. Zuko gave an irritated huff. "I'd like to talk to them again," his cousin continued, "Katara was a very nice young lady - and Sokka has some of the best Fire Navy jokes I've ever heard!"

"Oh?" Zuko said, trying very hard to ignore the warmth in his cousin's voice when he mentioned Katara. A small part of him was pretty sure he was making a big deal out of nothing, but the larger part of him was overwhelmed with a surge of protectiveness. Katara was _way_ too young for Lu Ten. He loved his cousin, but if he made a move on Katara, Zuko was going to team up with Sokka and kick his butt. Big-brother instincts, that was it. Just a general feeling of protectiveness when it came to the pretty, spirited Water Tribe girl. Nothing more. Ha.

"Zuko? It's your turn," Lu Ten prodded. Zuko looked down at the Pai Sho board and realized that Lu Ten had captured his Water tile and had set him up so he would lose the game within another five turns.

The irony was not lost on him.

Sighing, Zuko slid his Fire tile forward. He wasn't giving up with a fight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, what's up, hello, dear readers! It's chapter nine and I'm playing with several ideas here... It's gonna be fun!

 **Song of the Chapter!** "Mr. Blue Sky" by Electric Light Orchestra. (It was so awesome - they put it in _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_! This is just such a fun song; it never fails to put a smile on my face. Especially because I see Baby Groot dancing to it now!)

And speaking of smiles, I want to give a big thank you to Millie and Shivisdivis, who always leave me such lovely reviews after every chapter. You guys make writing rewarding :) Also, I saw some new names, so that was awesome! Welcome!

And Smilesforeveryone478, you got your wish! (I love the username, by the way.) Does this satisfy your craving for the rest of the Gaang and Ozai's Angels? ;)

Hope y'all liked this little multiperspective chapter.

Read and review! Bol'shoye spasibo!


	10. Chapter 10

"So I heard you got snowed in," Katara grinned, setting the tea leaves to steep in the pot.

"I think you brought winter with you and forgot to take it back to the pole," Lu Ten joked, smiling back at her.

"Yes, we had a really mild winter this year," Katara said. "Only three two-day snowstorms in the whole two weeks."

"Only," Zuko muttered. He was seated at one of the tables teaching Sokka to play Pai Sho. The teashop wouldn't open for another hour or so, but Katara and Sokka had come early to help set up and hang out.

"Zuko!" Sokka prodded. "Your move." He turned back to the game.

"Are you ready for school to start back up again?" Lu Ten inquired. Katara sat down across from him, making a face as she did.

"Not at all," she sighed. "But I don't really get a choice."

Lu Ten laughed, coaxing an answering smile to her face. "At least _you're_ not going back to a military school," he said, in a tone of mock outrage. "You have no idea the _tortures_ I've had to endure - "

"Like _what,_ " Zuko said dryly, glancing over at his brother.

"Well," Lu Ten began, "for one thing, they never have _any_ even halfway decent tea in the mess."

"Shame," Zuko commented, turning back to the Pai Sho game.

" _And_ ," Lu Ten continued, "they don't have a music night! What kind of establishment doesn't hold a music night?"

"A practical one," said Zuko, not looking up from the board. Katara saw a quick smile flash across his face as Lu Ten spluttered, gone before she'd even quite registered it was there.

"Just trivialize all my problems, why don't you," said Lu Ten, sticking his tongue out at his little brother and folding his arms over his chest. Katara laughed again. Lu Ten shot her a slightly wicked grin, and she felt heat creep into her cheeks.

"I win," Sokka declared. Katara turned to see Zuko staring in disbelief at the Pai Sho board. Sokka had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Maybe I'm the one that should be teaching this," he added.

Zuko put his face in his hands.

* * *

She was staring at him again. She'd been doing it a lot recently. and it was getting rather unnerving. He leaned over to Sokka.

"Jin keeps staring at me," he whispered. Sokka glanced back at the petite, brown-haired Earth Kingdom girl, who was sitting two rows behind them and still sneaking looks at Zuko every so often. A wide smile spread over his face. Zuko frowned at him, confused.

"What?" Sokka snickered and elbowed Katara, who was sitting next to him. She looked up. Her brother jerked his head toward Jin. Katara followed Jin's avid gaze toward Zuko, who was looking very exasperated by this point. She narrowed her eyes, but then grinned widely, matching her brother's expression.

"Seriously, _what_?" Zuko demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Sokka waggled his eyebrows and glanced between him and Jin suggestively. Katara still had a grin plastered to her face - it looked a little uncomfortable, actually. Zuko frowned at her.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked. Her awkward smile disappeared, replaced by a real one.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said. Then she took pity on him and added, "Jin's staring at you because she likes you. I can't believe you're only noticing just now; she's been doing it since practically the beginning of the school year. Frankly, I thought she'd ask you to Homecoming or something." Zuko blinked at her.

"Whaa…?" he finally managed. Katara gave him a tight smile.

"Why are you so surprised? Song likes you too - couldn't you tell? And Mai _definitely_ had a thing for you at one point - not anymore though, I don't think - "

"How do you _know_ all this?" Zuko exclaimed, amazed.

"I think it's that hood that's blocking his vision," Sokka said, reaching over to flick the edge of said hood. Zuko pulled the hood up even farther and scowled at the Water Tribe boy.

" _I_ think you're just as blind as he is," Katara said. Sokka turned to look at her, dumbfounded.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"You're so focused on Yue that you've completely ignored two other girls who like you," she said with a slight grimace, as if questioning their judgement when it came to the attractiveness of her brother.

"Who?" Sokka demanded. Katara shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said. "But I did think you should know." Then she turned back to her book and continued studying.

"Did you have any idea - " Zuko started.

"Not at all," Sokka said. They both turned to stare at Katara again.

"Do you think it's because Lu Ten's gone now?" Zuko asked in a lower voice. "Maybe that's why she's been so snippy lately."

Sokka frowned thoughtfully.

* * *

"You're being really weird today. Twinkle Toes," said Toph at lunch. Katara looked at the airbender again. She _had_ noticed that he'd been acting somewhat shifty over the past few days since they'd gotten back from winter break.

"What? I'm fine," Aang insisted - unconvincingly.

"Did something happen over break?" Katara asked, concerned.

"No," he replied, looking down at his bowl of noodles and vegetables.

"Aang," she sighed.

"Everything's fine!"

"You're lying," said Toph, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. "What's up?" Meng, Teo, Sokka, and Zuko were all watching him with concern.

"Nothing's wrong!" Aang shouted, standing up suddenly. "Just…back off, okay?" He stormed off, clearly upset. The rest of the table stared after him.

"I'll get him," said Toph. "He didn't go far." She left the table and headed for the stairwell at the back of the cafeteria.

"Do you think she's going to finish that?" asked Sokka, pointing at Toph's half-eaten sandwich she'd left on the table.

" _Yes,_ " the rest of them chorused.

"Darn," sighed Sokka.

"Yo! Twinkle Toes!" he heard Toph yelling. He didn't reply. Of course she'd come after him.

"I know you're up there!" she called, her voice echoing in the empty stairwell.

"What do you want?" he called back. He heard her solid footsteps on the stairs.

"Seriously. What's up?" she asked, sitting down next to him. "You've been kind of… distant lately. It's really annoying, actually."

Aang couldn't help but laugh. That was Toph - straightforward almost to a fault.

"You know, you can tell me whatever you want," she continued. "If you don't want me to tell anyone else, I won't."

Aang smiled at her. "Okay." He took a deep breath, getting his thoughts in order. Toph let him. She was patient; she could give him some time.

"I… I guess I'm scared," he admitted, finally. "I realized how attached to you guys I am, and if the head monks find out, they could ship me back to the Southern Air Temple. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose any of this!" he added, fiercely. "But I have a terrible feeling that they're going to find out anyway…" He hung his head.

Toph was silent for a moment. "You know what I think?" she said, finally. "Screw the head monks. You're here to learn about the other nations, right? So tell them making friends with people from every nation is helping you in that department. Also, you're like the - the glue of our group. None of us would really be friends if you hadn't come here. You're - tell them you're promoting unity - that sounds good, right?"

Aang laughed. "Yeah," he said, smiling. Toph leaned back, sprawling over the steps, looking relieved.

"So you don't have to be weird. There's nothing wrong with having friends," she said. "And if the head monks give you any crap about it, you can always fly here yourself."

"True," Aang said. "Thanks, Toph."

"Hey, everyone needs an earthbender for a grounding influence. It's what we do."

* * *

 **Song of the Chapter! "** Polarize" by Twenty One Pilots. (I have a wide range of musical taste :)

 **A/N:** Whoo, done with finals! *sings* _School's out/ For the summer!_

Sorry it's been so long since I put anything up, I've been super busy. Hopefully you haven't given up on me! Anyway, read, enjoy, and review, s'il vous plait.

Also! I had this awesome idea for another AU (wow, I do a lot of those) - a kind of Star Trek-ish type of space thing. Tell me if that sounds cool!


	11. Chapter 11

"Zuko," Katara hissed, not wanting to disturb the quiet that was everyone's study hall. "How do you do number seven?" She slid her paper across the table to him. He glanced at it for a minute, then passed it back.

"Take the sine of 75, multiply it by two, multiply it by three, then divide it by two."

Katara blinked. "What?"

"Take the sine of - "

"No, I heard you, but how do you know?" she asked. "How do you get there?"

He frowned. "That's what you _do_ ," he said, a bit confused.

"But why?"

"You sound like a four-year-old," he muttered and instantly regretted it as her expression turned thunderous.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be able to do it on my own," Katara snapped, snatching her paper up. He winced, knowing he'd made a mistake.

"Look," he sighed. "You have the hypotenuse, right?" She nodded. "And you have to find _x,_ which is the height, over here on the opposite side," he continued. "So - "

"So you use the sine ratio to figure out the height, multiply it by the base - two - and then divide by two to find the area!" she finished, writing it down furiously. He nodded. She smiled. "Thank you. See, was that so hard to explain?" she teased. He glowered at her, annoyed that she couldn't have just taken his word for it, but couldn't hold on to it for very long, not when she was grinning like that.

"Hey," said Aang, walking up behind Katara. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Hi, Aang," she said, scooting down the bench to make room for the airbender. Zuko nodded to him as he sat down.

"Whatcha working on?" he asked.

"Trigonometry," Katara replied.

"Really? I love trig!" the sophomore exclaimed. "Can I see?" Zuko watched as the younger boy usurped his position as Katara's go-to for math help and told himself he didn't care.

* * *

"Hey, man, how come you're not doing anything about Jin?" Sokka asked in World History a few days after Katara's scathing list of all the girls who liked the two boys. Zuko glanced up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's totally into you - why don't you ask her out?" Sokka suggested with a wide grin. Zuko grimaced before he could stop himself.

Sokka frowned. "What was that for?"

"I just - I've been going to school with her for a while now. She's kind of annoying."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Like a girl that hot can be annoying. Listen, man, you can't let an opportunity like this pass you by. Just one date, that's it - and then I will leave you alone, and you can say that you didn't spend your entire high school career single. It's a win-win situation!"

Zuko eyed the other boy suspiciously. "Did my father put you up to this?"

Sokka looked scandalized. "Are you saying that I can't be a good friend and make sure you aren't alone and miserable the rest of your life? Please. Although," he added, "Iroh would probably be pretty happy if you finally went out with a girl. I bet he'd help me - "

"Don't you dare," Zuko growled. "I'll ask her out - but just one date. That's _it._ "

* * *

Katara was in a foul mood. Sokka had convinced Zuko to go on a date with Jin earlier in the week, and now they couldn't seem to get rid of her. Oh, sure, the older girl was nice enough, but Katara thought the way she seemed to be permanently attached to Zuko was a just bit _much_. If she kept it up much longer, Katara was going to do something drastic - Jin just rubbed her the wrong way. She bit her lip and tried to focus on the chapter of _Spirit Tales_ she was supposed to be reading and then writing a paper on for World Lit - it was lunchtime, but it was a big assignment, and she didn't want to get behind.

Three pages into "The Ocean's Daughter," she put it down again. The story was about the daughter of Tui and La, the Moon and Ocean, who fell in love with a human and eventually gave up her spirit form to be with him. To this end, she visited a powerful spirit called Wei, who decided to help her. Unfortunately, if she gave up her spirit form, she would also have to give up her voice. So Wei took the ocean's daughter's voice; what she didn't know was that Wei was in love with the same human. Wei used the daughter's voice and her own human form to steal the man away. That was when Katara had stopped reading. She was _not_ in the mood for this story right now.

She decided to ask Aang to help her with her trig homework (Zhao was one of those teachers who believed that if you had less than three pages worth of homework every night, you weren't learning). But she really did need to keep going on that World Lit assignment. Maybe the story would get better… ? So she went back to it, as Jin giggled at something Zuko said.

It didn't. The ending was horribly depressing. Wei and the man that the ocean's daughter had fallen in love with ended up getting married, and the ocean's daughter was so heartbroken that she died on the spot, turning to sea foam.

Katara sighed. Of course this was the one she had to get assigned. She couldn't get a nice, happy story where the villain died a gruesome death instead. Then she berated herself for being so pessimistic. _I just have to get the assignment done. And Jin's only going on the one date with Zuko, and that's Friday. Just a couple days and she'll be gone and everything will be back to normal._

* * *

That was not the case. The next week, Jin was still there, and Sokka mentioned that he thought Zuko actually liked her, which just made Katara's _day._

It wasn't that she _liked_ Zuko, not like that. She was just… sad that they couldn't be as close now. She missed her friend; it seemed like he spent all his free time with Jin, now, which kind of hurt. But she kept her opinions to herself, and smiled at all the right places whenever anyone talked to her, and nobody could tell that she was slowly turning to sea foam on the inside.

* * *

 **Song of the Chapter:** "Separate Ways" by Journey. (Hey, a song that fits the chapter, for once! Just don't watch the music video, it's really dumb.)

 **A/N:** Heeheehee, more jealousy! I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I've had this knocking around for a while, but I needed to figure a way to tie it in. Which I have!

Please tell me what you think, yeah?


	12. Chapter 12

There was a substitute in math. Zuko was relieved, since this meant Zhao wouldn't be glaring at him for the whole class period, and everyone got an extra day to do the homework.

"Hey, that's cool," Suki said. "I didn't know you were interested in student government, Katara."

Zuko looked up from his math notebook. Katara was showing Suki a piece of paper. "I need to come up with a good slogan," she said.

"Wait. You're doing student government?" Zuko repeated.

"Yep. I'm running for senior class president," Katara said with the barest of smiles. She'd been like that for the past few weeks - her conversations with him had gotten shorter and shorter, and her smiles less and less frequent. She was clearly mad at him, but he had no idea what the reason might be. He'd have to talk to Sokka - maybe he knew what was up with her. But in the meantime, he had to talk her out of this.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" he began, stopping as Katara rolled her eyes.

"And why not? You don't think I can handle it?" she snapped. Zuko blinked.

"What? No! You're perfectly capable of being class president. It's just that…" He hesitated, trying to think of a way to put it that wouldn't make her explode.

"It's just what?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Azula is running for senior class president," he sighed.

Katara sat back, crossing her arms. "Oh, so I can handle being class president, but I could hardly compete with _Azula_ , so why should I even bother, silly me - "

"Will you _shut up_?" Zuko exploded. "I'm trying to help you, if you would just stop twisting everything I say and just _listen_ to me for a second!" Katara blinked, then pressed her lips together and gestured for him to continue. He took a deep breath, then said in a calmer tone, "What I'm trying to say is that if you run against Azula, she'll see that as a threat, and when you're a threat to her, you immediately become fair game. She'll do anything, stoop to any level to get rid of a threat. So just… keep that in mind before you run for office," he finished.

"If she's that unstable, she shouldn't be holding power in the first place," Katara said slowly. "Someone should run against her to show everyone else that." And she turned back to her campaign poster.

Zuko realized in dismay that instead of warning her away, he'd only strengthened her resolve to run against Azula. _Stupid_ , he thought, mentally cursing himself. _I know her better than that. I should've known that wouldn't work._ Scowling, he tried to focus back on his math, but his mind was too full of the horrible things he'd seen Azula do to people who got in her way. He'd have to be on the lookout now - the slightest hint of _anything_ from Azula, and he'd be on her in a heartbeat. She wasn't going to _touch_ Katara.

As the waterbender talked to Suki about her plans, pointedly ignoring him, all he could think was, _Be careful_ …

* * *

"What did you just say to me?" Azula said, delicately setting her chopsticks down on the lunch table.

"Um… the Water Tribe girl is also running for senior class president," the younger Fire Nation girl reported nervously.

" _Is_ she. And where did you get this _fascinating_ tidbit of information, On Ji?" Azula asked silkily.

"I - I was in the office and I heard her talking to Headmaster Pakku," On Ji explained, swallowing.

"Leave," said Azula, waving a hand imperiously. She turned to Mai and Ty Lee, who were seated on her left. "Well, girls, what do you think?"

"Is it the Water Tribe girl with the cute brother? The one who hangs around your - with Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh, her," Mai said, in a tone of utter disinterest.

"She clearly means to challenge my rightful claim to the office of class president," Azula mused. "Ty Lee, I want you to get her locker combination."

"Okay…"

"Mai, talk to Chan and Ruon-Jian. Tell them they may be needed in the near future."

"Do I have to?" Mai grumbled. Azula leveled a blazing glare at her. "Fine, whatever."

"What will you be doing, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh, I'll just be watching the show," Azula smiled, picking up her chopsticks.

* * *

Within a week, all of Katara's campaign posters had disappeared from the halls of Four Nations Academy. Azula claimed no knowledge of the incident, but Zuko thought she looked more smug than usual. Katara simply put up more posters; the only sign of her irritation was a slight tightening around the corners of her mouth.

The following Monday, all of Katara's posters were gone again, but she found them very quickly - they'd all been wadded up and stuffed inside her locker. Zuko caught sight of two of Azula's goons, Chan and Ruon-Jian, hanging out near the scene of the crime with idiotic grins on their faces. Katara went to the headmasters, but apparently the security system had gone out that weekend and there was no footage of the perpetrators. _Of course not,_ thought Zuko. He cancelled a date with Jin and shadowed Chan for an evening. The younger boy met up with Ruon-Jian and headed for the school, but then Zuko lost them.

He found out what they'd done the next morning, when Katara opened her locker and was engulfed in a shower of ash, which coated all her books, clothes, and other belongings. Sokka and Zuko walked her to Headmaster Pakku's office, each got a one-period excused absence, and while Sokka took Katara home to change, Zuko took all her books to the library and got her replacements (paying the replacements fee himself). He used the rest of his free pass to make sure Katara's locker was ash-free - the janitor, Xin Fu, had only swept the hallway around her locker, not the locker itself. So Zuko grabbed a stack of paper towels and started scrubbing.

Afterward, he still had a few minutes left - just enough time to devise a plan.

* * *

"You sure that'll work?" Sokka asked. Zuko snorted.

"They're idiots. All we have to do is scare them a little."

"That ash trick was pretty low," Sokka agreed. "Okay, I'll come with you."

"You're in, too, right?" Zuko said, turning to the third member of their group.

"Hey, we might not always see eye to eye, but those jerks have messed with Sugar Queen for the last time," Toph said grimly.

* * *

Chan and Ruon-Jian were both in very good moods. Azula had come up with the idea of putting ash in the Water Tribe girl's locker, of course, but she'd been very pleased that they'd done it so well. She'd even promised them a bonus! Sure, she was paying them in fire flakes, but who cared? Fire flakes were _good_.

Caught up in their happy thoughts, they didn't realize they were surrounded.

* * *

Zuko clapped a hand to Chan's shoulder. "Hey, man," he said, with an expression that might have passed as a grin if his eyes hadn't been so cold. "I think we need to talk." Behind him, he heard Toph cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"What?!" Azula shrieked into the phone. "What do you mean, you can't help me anymore?" She listened for a moment. "Oh, you can't tell me, either. How convenient," she snapped. Another pause. Then, "I paid you two _month's_ worth of fire flakes, Chan. It's only been two weeks. Now you're backing out on me?" Her voice dropped to a dangerous purr. "I didn't know you were one to get cold feet." Pause. "Idiot. It's a figure of speech," she growled. "Never mind. You won't help me? Fine. I'll just find someone to replace you." She hung up and stood still for a moment, nails digging into her palms. Finally, she snarled with frustration, and a gout of blue flame rushed out her mouth. "They'll regret crossing me," she said, quite calmly.

* * *

"Dude, did you see their faces?" Sokka cackled. "They were all like, _Ahh, we're innocent, don't hurt us!_ and Toph was just like, BAM! Earthbending! Your feet are stuck in the ground! And then you're like, _Stop working for Azula or we'll have to have another little chat,_ and then when you lit your _fist_ on fire? Oh, man, that was better than watching Dad's old movies with the Boulder in them!"

Zuko couldn't help but smile as he pulled into the Jasmine Dragon's parking lot; Sokka's enthusiasm was infectious. And his plan had pulled off without a hitch, surprisingly enough. He had a feeling those two wouldn't be messing with Katara anytime soon.

"Welcome back," Iroh said as they walked in the back door. "You're just in time - hurry and get your aprons on." Zuko and Sokka hurried over to the apron rack.

Katara poked her head into the kitchen. "So, you got a call from Jin," she said, and something about the way she bit out the Earth Kingdom girl's name made Zuko pause. "Apparently you were supposed to meet her after school?" She raised an eyebrow.

Zuko swore.

"Language!" Iroh called sternly from the other room.

"Sorry," Zuko called back, wincing. "Ah, yeah, I was. Was she mad?"

"Well, she seemed pretty frantic," Katara shrugged. "She'll probably call back later tonight," she added with a vicious grin that Zuko felt was entirely unnecessary.

He'd honestly forgotten all about Jin - he'd been too wrapped up in making sure that Azula's goons wouldn't do anything else to Katara. He'd have to apologize.

A sudden thought occurred to him, and he almost dropped the tea tray he was holding. Was Katara mad at him because of _Jin_? Was she - jealous? He didn't want to assume anything, as he didn't know all that much about girls (you know what they say about assuming, Uncle would say). He _really_ needed to talk to Sokka. He was also _not_ ridiculously happy at the thought that Katara might like him. Not at _all._

* * *

 **Song of the Chapter!** "ABC Cafe/Red and Black" from Les Miserables. (Okay, in the movie, Eddie Redmayne is, perhaps, not the best, but Enjolras's voice gives me shivers every time. Good shivers.)

 **A/N:** Whoa, that chapter had a lot going on! I kinda surprised myself, there. There's a bunch of really obscure Avatar characters in here - kudos if you spot all of them and can tell me where they're from ;)

Also, more Azula! I really enjoy writing her, which is probably a bad thing... :\ Oh, well.

Anyway, read and review! Love you guys!

 **Updated because of a copy editing thing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Zuko _had_ to talk to Sokka. The question - was she jealous? - seemed lodged in his head, and there was no getting it out. However, study hall was no good for conversations of a personal nature (not to mention both Jin and Katara sat by them then); the same was true of lunch. It was too hard to hold an extended conversation in class, and Katara seemed to be around Sokka all the time at work. Zuko was getting desperate, and was actually thinking of forcibly taking Sokka out to lunch one day when, out of the blue, Sokka asked, "Hey, Zuko, you wanna come over tonight after work and hang out?"

Zuko had leapt at the opportunity. "Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, man," he added quickly, not wanting to seem _too_ enthusiastic.

Sokka grinned. "Great! I'll call Gran-Gran before work and tell her."

* * *

They sat in Sokka's room after work and were awkwardly silent for a couple minutes, while Zuko worked up his courage. Finally, he said, "So, Katara's been kind of weird lately."

"Dude! I've noticed the same thing!" Sokka exclaimed immediately. "She's really mad about something, but I don't know what it is!"

"She doesn't seem to like Jin very much," Zuko said carefully.

Sokka frowned in thought. "Huh. I think you're right. Well," he said in a louder voice, "this looks like a job for… Detective Sokka!"

Zuko stared at him. "Detective… Sokka," he repeated, sure his friend had lost his mind.

"Yeah, you know, 'cause Katara's being weird, so we have to solve the mystery of her behavior…?" Sokka grinned.

"Okay, then," Zuko said, still bemused.

Sokka cleared his throat. "So," he said, putting on what he clearly thought was a 'detective voice'. "Katara doesn't seem to like Jin. Have you noticed anything else?"

"She hasn't been talking to me, either," Zuko said.

"Interesting," Sokka said, stroking his chin. "Go on."

Zuko snorted. "You're ridiculous. That's all I've noticed, specifically."

"Really? Come on, you've got to give me more to go on than _that_ ," Sokka complained. Zuko thought for a bit.

"You could just ask her," he said finally. "You're her brother, she'd probably tell you." Sokka gaped at him, mouth falling open.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked. "And not use my powers of deduction?"

"It's part of any investigation!" Zuko said quickly, motioning for him to hush. "You interrogate the suspect!"

"Okay," Sokka said, calming down a bit. "I guess you're right. But we have to be _subtle_ about it."

"Subtle about what?" Katara asked, leaning against the doorframe. Both boys jumped about a foot.

"Katara! We were just - " Sokka started.

" - just talking about the best way Sokka could ask Yue to the next dance - it'll be Winter Formal soon," Zuko said smoothly, cutting in over him.

"Oh. Well, subtlety isn't really Sokka's strong suit, but you could give it a shot," she said dubiously. "Gran-Gran sent me to tell you that dinner's ready."

"Sweet!" Sokka said, hopping up off the bed. "I'm starving!"

* * *

"So, Zuko," Gran-Gran said, passing him a bowl of dumplings, "how is Iroh these days?" The way she looked at him when she said it made him wonder how much she knew about his family situation.

"He's doing fine, ma'am," Zuko replied, taking a few dumplings and passing the bowl on to Sokka on his right.

"I heard your brother was in town over winter break," she continued, with a twinkling glance in Katara's direction. She didn't notice.

"Yeah, the Academy's break lined up with ours, so he came back for a visit."

"Will he be coming back?" their grandmother wanted to know.

Zuko shrugged. "If he can, he probably will."

"Good," Katara said, speaking for the first time since they'd sat down to dinner. "He was a lot of fun to hang out with."

Zuko turned to her, stung. "And I'm not?" he demanded, only half joking.

Katara just shrugged and took another bite of her dumplings. Zuko and Sokka exchanged a significant look. Gran-Gran frowned. The rest of the meal passed in relative silence.

After dinner, the two boys headed back up to Sokka's room - shutting the door this time.

"Yeah, she is mad at you," Sokka said, flopping back on his bed. Zuko sat on the floor with his legs crossed under him.

"Told you," he replied. "Which is why you should talk to her."

Sokka frowned. "That's our _last_ resort," he said. "We should be able to figure this out." A sly smile crossed his face. "I am, after all, a detective." Zuko just shook his head.

"So," Sokka said, jumping up and beginning to pace around the room, "let's go over our facts. Fact number one: Katara doesn't like Jin. This is interesting because Jin is a very likeable person, isn't she, Zuko?" the Water Tribe boy asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, she is," Zuko said, not rising to the bait. "Keep going."

"Fact number two," Sokka continued, still pacing in circles around Zuko, "Katara is mad at you for some inexplicable reason. This could be because you did something to piss her off that you're not doing intentionally. I've had that happen a lot."

"In which case the best course of action would be to _ask her_ why she's mad at me," Zuko cut in.

"No! Come on, Zuko," Sokka pleaded. "Let me solve this one! You just suck all the joy out of everything," he muttered.

"I do not," Zuko said, offended.  
"Do too," Sokka shot back. "You won't let me use my awesome detective skills."

" 'Awesome'," Zuko muttered under his breath. "Fine. Continue your analysis, O Great Detective."

Sokka grinned, completely ignoring the sarcasm in the other boy's voice. "Great! All right," he went on, slipping back into his 'detective voice'. "We have our facts. Katara is mad at Jin and Zuko, though possibly not for the same reason. So, first things first - how are these two cases connected?"

Zuko stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Sokka asked, nonplussed.

"Jin and I are going out," he said, "and Katara started being weird right around the time we started dating. That's the connection."

"But why would she be mad that you and Jin were dating?" Sokka asked, puzzled. Zuko buried his face in his hands.

"Maybe she's _jealous_ ," he ground out from behind clenched teeth. Why had he thought Sokka would be any help? He knew nothing about girls - much less his sister.

Sokka took a moment to think about this. "That's an interesting theory," he said after a minute, "but I'm pretty sure it's wrong."

"Why?" Zuko demanded, looking up at him.

"Well, I think I'd _know_ if Katara liked you, wouldn't I?" Sokka said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I doubt it," Zuko muttered darkly.

"Hey!" Sokka protested. "She's _my_ sister!"

"Well, _your_ sister doesn't always tell you everything," said a voice from the door. Sokka and Zuko turned to see Katara standing in the doorway once again.

"I closed that," Sokka said weakly.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Zuko asked, a bit annoyed but also embarrassed.

"You guys were being really loud," she said, defensively.

"How much did you hear?" Zuko demanded, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"Just Sokka saying something about how I was his sister and he'd know if I … did something. I didn't really hear all of it," she confessed.

Zuko breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"So what _were_ you talking about?" Katara asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm going to the bathroom," Zuko said quickly, shooting Sokka a look that said, _Ask her!_

"Well, actually, we were wondering about you," Sokka started as Zuko left the room.

Zuko gave him a good five minutes before heading back.

"Hey, you'll give Zuko a break, right?" he heard Sokka ask. Zuko paused outside the room. "He won't say, but I can tell that you being mad at him is really cutting him up. So… try and ease up a little. He's worried about you," Sokka finished. Zuko was torn between being annoyed with Sokka and grateful to him for interceding. He decided on grateful - that is, if Katara stopped being mad at him.

"Well, it's not really his fault," she said slowly, and his heart leaped. "I'll think about it."

Zuko took that as his cue. "Hey," he said, opening the door. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing," the siblings chorused, then glanced at each other.

"Fine, don't tell me," he said, mostly joking.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Sokka," Katara said. There was a pause. "Good night, Zuko," she said finally.

"Good night, Katara," Zuko said, perhaps more warmly than the comment warranted. He was getting his friend back.

* * *

The next morning, Katara was more civil to Zuko than she had been for the past few weeks, which made him ridiculously happy. They weren't back to their old easy companionship yet, but he had hope.

Right now, though, now that he was back home, he had to do some hard thinking. Why was the idea that Katara might like him so addicting? He _had_ a girlfriend - he liked Jin very much, but the thought of Katara was making him feel guilty. Katara was like a little sister - or was she? He didn't even know anymore. He had a feeling that if Sokka found out that he was possibly interested in Katara, he would be on the receiving end of some brotherly wrath. He didn't want to lose either of his friends, but if Katara was going to be weird about all the girls he went out with… He wanted to talk to her about it, but at the same time, he knew he shouldn't. Again, he already had a girlfriend.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. Why were girls so complicated? Why were friends so complicated, for that matter?

"Is this a bad time?" Iroh asked from the doorway of Zuko's room.

He sighed. "No."

"What's wrong, son?" Iroh asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Girls are confusing," he muttered. Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have a fight with Miss Jin?"

"No."

Iroh got a knowing look on his face. "Katara, then."

"She was mad because I was going out with Jin! I had no idea she…" He trailed off helplessly. "And now I feel like I can't talk to her about it, because of Jin, and, well, Sokka. I think he'd freak if I liked Katara."

Iroh sighed. "I see. Do you?"

Zuko glanced up at him. "Do I what?"

"Do you think you… _like_ Miss Katara?"

Zuko groaned. "I don't _know_!"

"Then perhaps you should wait," Iroh advised. "Decide how you feel, then decide what to do." He gave Zuko a sympathetic look.

"Thank you," Zuko said. "Is there dinner?" he asked, changing the subject.

Iroh hid his smile. "That _is_ why I came to get you," he said. Zuko was growing up so well.

* * *

 **Song of the Chapter:** "Ex's and Oh's" by Elle King. (It has a really cool guitar riff, which is really the only reason I like it, but whatever.)

 **A/N:** Hey everybody! How's it going? No, I haven't abandoned this story, don't you worry. However, school _has_ started up again, and so I will probably be a bit slower on the update than usual (not like I was ever very fast, but whatever).

And you thought you were going to get a confession in this chapter... Psych! To answer a question that came up in a review earlier, yes, this will eventually be Zutara. I just have to give them some time... as the line goes, "We'll be friends first." I haven't really written anything that has them in a full relationship yet, so this is new territory. But we will get there! Also, Detective Sokka for the win!

Anyway, tell me what ya think! (And if you like Les Mis, I just did a little Enjonine oneshot called "Man of Marble" and would love to get some feedback. Yes, it's a shameless plug. Sue me.)


	14. Chapter 14

She wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the line, Suki had joined their little group of friends. Maybe it was her loyalty. Maybe it was because Katara needed an older girl around that wasn't Jin. Maybe it had something to do with Suki's massive crush on Sokka. Whatever the reason, the older was a welcome addition to the group, especially since Toph actually _looked up_ to her, surprisingly enough. Apparently, though Katara hadn't known this, Four Nations had a bending team and a martial arts team, and Suki was the captain of the girls' martial arts team. Her specialty, she'd confided, was armed combat, but she was proficient in pretty much every type of martial art.

At lunch one day, Jin had dragged Zuko away to sit with her friends, Sokka was - for once - doing homework in the library, and Aang and Teo were making a soda run to the vending machines at the front of the school, so it was just Katara, Suki, Meng, and Toph.

Meng, the freshman, seemed about to burst with excitement. "So, any of you going to Winter Formal?" she asked, grinning her slightly gap-toothed grin.

Toph snorted. "You're kidding, right?" Katara and Suki exchanged looks.

"I hadn't planned on it," Katara said, very carefully _not_ looking over to where Zuko sat with Jin.

"Me neither," Suki agreed, very carefully _not_ looking down the hallway toward the library where Sokka was studying.

Meng pouted. "You guys are no fun," she said. "I got asked today!"

"Who?" Katara asked, interested.

A dreamy smile suffused the younger girl's face. "Haru Kuchihige," she sighed.

Toph snorted. "Finally grew a pair and asked you out, huh?"

"Toph!" Katara said, shocked.

"What? It's not like you all weren't thinking it," she said, but didn't pursue the subject.

"Well, I'm glad for you, Meng," Katara said with a smile. The younger girl beamed back at her.

"I've heard somebody's going to ask _you_ to Winter Formal, Katara," Toph said with a sly grin.

"Who?" Katara demanded.

"I feel like I shouldn't tell you," the younger girl said wickedly.

"Toph…" Suki warned.

"Fine," the little earthbender said. "You people have no sense of the dramatic."

"Who is it?" Katara repeated.

Toph leaned toward the center of the table, and the other three girls unconsciously leaned in as well. "Jet," she said in a low voice.

There was a collective intake of breath. Jet Gekido was, without question, a _catch_. In unison, Katara, Suki, and Meng turned to look towards the table where Jet and his circle of friends (including Longshot from Katara and Suki's math class) always hung out. As they watched, Jet tossed his head back and laughed at something one of his friends had said.

"Lucky," Meng breathed, all thoughts of Haru forgotten for the time being.

Katara's eyes narrowed. This was almost too good to be true. Jet was in her math class, but that was it. When would he have noticed her? Toph _had_ to be winding her up. "Where did you hear all this?" she asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

Toph smirked. "Too good to be true?" Katara glared at her, then remembered it was useless. "I overheard Bee and the Duke saying something about it," she shrugged.

"The… Duke?" Katara asked, frowning.

Toph shrugged again. "It's what he tells everyone to call him. I don't question it. All of Jet's friends are weird," she said, making a face.

"Ba Sing Se is weird," Katara said. Suki nodded in agreement. "So you know for _sure_ \- " she started again.

"Geez, Sugar Queen, relax! If I'm wrong, he won't do it. If I'm right, he'll ask you in the next couple days. Quit freaking out."

"Freaking out? I'm not freaking out."

* * *

Katara was freaking out. Jet had indeed asked her to Winter Formal. That wasn't what she was freaking out about. The Winter Formal dance was that night. That wasn't what she was freaking out about, either. No, she was freaking out because, in a momentary fit of madness, she'd agreed to go to Winter Formal in a group _that included Jin and Zuko_. And, of course, they were all meeting at the Jasmine Dragon beforehand, so she couldn't even try to avoid them.

She'd been trying to move beyond her (completely unfounded) jealousy of Jin. She really had. She just hadn't been terribly successful. And now she would be expected to hang out with her the whole night! She buried her face in her hands. She was an idiot.

Although… maybe she could get back at Zuko. The Fire Nation boy had had a _too_ -knowing expression on his face every time he looked at her, and she wasn't sure she liked the implication. She'd show him! She'd go and have a _great_ time with Jet - which, by the way, Jet Gekido? She still couldn't believe he'd asked _her_ out - and show Zuko that she didn't need his pity, that she was perfectly capable of moving on.

Of course, that plan was promptly dashed to pieces when Zuko came down the stairs into the Jasmine Dragon's main dining room, bumping fists with Sokka, who was coming dateless but with the rest of the group - he hadn't been able to work up the courage to ask Yue out again. Suki was in a similar situation, and she knew the older girl was holding out some hope for that evening, since Sokka was coming. Katara wished her luck.

The problem was that Zuko looked _so good_ in a tux - even though it was Lu Ten's and therefore slightly too short for him.

"I'm going to pick Jin up," he said, straightening his maroon bow tie uncomfortably. "Be back in ten." He strode out of the tea shop.

Katara reminded herself that she was going to the dance with Jet.

* * *

If Katara was trying to make him feel guilty, she was definitely succeeding, Zuko reflected as he made the short drive to Jin's family's apartment. She'd been wearing a strapless, multilayered dress in all shades of blue, giving the impression that she was wearing a waterfall. When he'd come downstairs and seen her there, he'd been nearly tongue-tied - not a normal occurrence for him, and definitely not when it was Katara, and yet there she was.

Zuko reminded himself that he was going to the dance with Jin.

* * *

Jet arrived with Longshot and Bee about five minutes after Zuko left, looking quite dashing in a tuxedo and emerald-green tie.

"Hey, Katara," he said, looking her up and down with an approving glance. Sokka cleared his throat significantly; he hadn't been a fan of Jet before he asked Katara out, and he _definitely_ wasn't now. Jet just grinned lazily and asked, "Where's everybody else?"

"Zuko went to pick Jin up," said Katara. "And Suki should be here any minute." Meng and Haru had opted to go on their own, and Teo, who wasn't a fan of dances, as he was in a wheelchair, was hanging out with Aang, who wasn't allowed to attend - the elder monks at the Southern Temple had forbidden it. Toph had made her position on school dances clear.

Jet pulled out a chair next to her and sat down, flicking his carefully tousled brown hair out of his eyes with a practiced toss of the head. "You look gorgeous tonight," he said in a low voice, meant for her alone.

She couldn't help but blush. "Thanks," she said shyly. He grinned.

Suki walked in, resplendent in a short dark green dress and black boots. "Hey, guys," she said, smiling. "Think I'll get dress-coded?"

"They wouldn't dare," Katara said, smiling back. "I'm glad you're here."

The bell above the tea shop door jingled again, letting Jin and Zuko through the door. Jet casually put an arm over the back of Katara's chair.

"Suki!" Jin said with a wide smile.

"Hey," Suki replied, a little more reserved. She was less friendly to Jin that she might otherwise have been, for Katara's sake.

"Everybody here?" Zuko asked, studiously not looking at Katara.

"I think so," Sokka replied, doing a quick head count. He turned to Jet. "Were you expecting anyone else?"

"Nope," Jet said, popping the 'p' and flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"All right, then," said Suki, bringing her hands together. "Let's go!"

* * *

The music was loud, pounding. Katara could barely hear herself think, and it had only been twenty minutes. Beside her, Suki tapped her shoulder. "Want something to eat?" the older girl shouted in her ear.

"Sure," Katara shouted back, tugging on Jet's arm. He followed the two girls out of the gym.

"They're serving ice cream in the cafeteria," Suki explained with a grin. "And I was getting a headache."

"Sounds good," said Jet. Katara nodded in agreement.

They walked down the hall. Katara's ears were ringing slightly in the relative quiet of the rest of the school. As they walked, Jet draped an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, briefly, but then decided to go with it. She could have a little fun.

Of course, the other three-quarters of their group were in the cafeteria already, seated at one of the long tables, eating ice cream. Sokka waved. Zuko's eyes narrowed, and he glared down at the table. Well, fine. Katara glared back at him.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Jet asked. "I'll get it for you."

"Oh! Thank you," Katara said, somewhat surprised. "Um… chocolate would be great."

"Chocolate it is," Jet said with a wink, slipping his arm from her shoulders and heading for the growing line of students waiting to get ice cream.

"I got you vanilla," Sokka said to Suki before she could join the line. Katara, sitting down next to him, looked over in surprise. That was unexpectedly thoughtful of her brother. Maybe Suki had a reason to be hopeful.

Suki beamed. "Thanks!" she said, sitting on the other side of Sokka.

"This is a nice break from dancing," Jin said brightly, trying to start a conversation. Zuko was still glowering at the table. Katara was pointedly ignoring him. She had been trying to give him a chance, but if all he was going to do was glare at her, then forget it.

* * *

Katara was ignoring him again, which was fine with him, because it meant she wouldn't see how often he couldn't help looking at her. Sokka was talking to Jin now, with Suki chiming in every so often. Zuko was content to sit and listen.

Jet slid into the open seat next to Katara, setting a bowl of chocolate ice cream with a spoon in front of her. Zuko bit back a wave of dislike. He knew Jet was one of those types with a new girlfriend every week and quite the reputation for being a player. Both he and Sokka had mentioned this to Katara, but she had simply waved them off, saying he was a nice guy.

In Zuko's opinion, the Earth Kingdom boy was trying too hard. He'd been pouring on the charm all night, which was part of the reason Zuko had suggested the rest of the group go get ice cream - if he had had to watch Jet and Katara for one more minute, he probably would have set something on fire.

* * *

Zuko was glaring at her again. She could feel his eyes burning into her head, but she refused to look at him, instead laughing at something Jet had said.

"You want to head back to the dance?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, standing. Anything to get away from Zuko. "Anyone else?"

The rest of the group shrugged, not looking particularly enthusiastic.

Katara laughed. "Okay. See you later, then." She and Jet walked down the hall, back toward the gym. The music grew louder.

As they walked into the gym, the music changed - a slower song. Jet grinned.

"Tell me I don't have perfect timing," he said, holding his hand out.

She took it with a smile. "You don't have perfect timing," she said, smirking up at him.

He laughed and put his other hand on her waist, swaying gently to the music.

After a few more slow songs, Jet asked, "Hey, do you want to go somewhere else?"

Katara frowned. "Like…?"

"Outside?"

She considered this. The gym was hot and crowded. Outside, she knew, it would be cooler - and the air would certainly be fresher. A little voice in the back of her head that sounded a lot like Gran-Gran warned her about going off alone with older boys that she barely knew, but she ignored it. Jet was fine. "Okay," she said.

"Sweet," Jet said with that smile of his, the one that said, _I knew you'd come around_. "Let's go." He took her by the hand and led her around the gym to the back doors that let out into a courtyard with a grassy lawn and several benches. They sat on one of the benches facing away from the gym. Jet lazily draped his arm over her shoulders again, and they sat in silence for a bit, catching their breath.

"So you work at that Jasmine Dragon tea place, right?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Every day after school," Katara answered with a nod. "My grandmother is friends with the owner."

"Isn't he Fire Nation?"

"Yes," Katara said, frowning. "What's that have to do with anything?"

Jet shrugged. "I just thought Water Tribe and Fire Nation people didn't get along. Fire Nation aren't exactly popular here."

"How come?" Katara asked, fascinated.

"You mean nobody's told you? About fifty years ago, the Fire Nation tried to invade the Earth Kingdom. They didn't get far, but they did a lot of damage, and things like that don't go away easily. They killed my grandfather," Jet said, his eyes hardening. "We haven't forgiven them yet."

"But there's plenty of Fire Nation kids who go to this school," Katara argued.

"It's not run by the Earth Kingdom," he replied. "I'd get rid of all the Fire Nation in this city, if I could. I don't get why you hang out with Zuko. He's trouble, and I know because I've gone to school with him the last four years. You should stay away from him if you're smart - you could hang out with us, instead," he offered, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Funny," Katara said stiffly. "He said the same thing about you."

Jet's eyes narrowed.

"What time is it?" Katara asked quickly, changing the subject. Jet checked his watch.

"Quarter till ten," he said, standing. "Dance is almost over. One more song?" he asked, extending a hand to her. It felt like a peace offering, so she took it as one and accepted the hand up.

"Let's go," she replied, and followed him back into the gym for one more dance.

* * *

Zuko was waiting with Jin, Sokka, and Suki for the rest of the group to show up in the school parking lot. He would be giving Jin a ride home, but etiquette dictated that you leave with the same people you came with. Also, he wasn't about to leave while Katara and Jet were still unaccounted for.

Bee and Longshot were the next to arrive, Bee noting that is was ten minutes after ten and that they'd been kicking people out of the gym when she'd walked by.

Finally, Katara and Jet showed up at a quarter past ten, Jet leading Katara by the hand. Zuko's clenched fists started to smoke.

" _There_ you are," Sokka said, pretending like he hadn't been muttering a list of things he'd do to Jet if they were later than ten-thirty under his breath. "Let's go." Katara, who had ridden to the dance in Jet's car with Jet, Bee, and Longshot, would be riding back with Sokka and Suki, mostly because they lived in the same part of town, but also because Sokka was still a somewhat protective older brother, who didn't approve of Jet anyway.

"See you Monday, Katara," said Jet with a sly wink, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She blinked at this, looking thunderstruck, and stammered out a reply that Zuko didn't hear because of the effort it took to keep his hands from spontaneously combusting. Jet slid into his car and Zuko took a deep breath. _Okay, he's gone,_ he thought, and it sent a powerful wave of relief through him. He turned to Jin. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, smiling up at him.

On the drive to Jin's apartment, he was distracted. Jin was talking about something, but he couldn't focus on her words. The image of Jet's sly grin and Katara's blush seemed to swim in front of his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to banish it.

"... did you hear me? Zuko?" Jin asked, sounding concerned. He shook himself out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

Jin laughed. "I just wanted to know if you had fun," she said.

"Of course," he said.

"I mean, you were kind of scowling a lot, and I just wondered…"

"No, no, I had a great time," he assured her, at the same time wondering if he was lying to her. Or himself.

He pulled up in front of Jin's apartment and opened the passenger door for her.

"See you on Monday," she said, pressing a soft kiss to his unscarred cheek.

"See you on Monday," he repeated, and returned to the driver's seat as Jin walked up the steps to her family's apartment. She was his girlfriend. So why did the thought of seeing her again put a pit in his stomach?

* * *

 **Song of the Chapter:** "Still Alive" from the Portal soundtrack. (If you haven't played Portal, you should give it a shot. It's pretty awesome.)

 **A/N** : Because it wouldn't be Jet without some hating on the Fire Nation. Kudos once again to Millie, the wonderful reviewer who knows what I will write before I even write it - I was planning on getting Jet in there soon. Question - do you attend Xavier's School for Gifted Students?

This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope that makes up for the lack of recent updates? Maybe? By the way, I think I'm going to start taking requests, here, so if there's a character you'd like to see or a scene you had in mind, stick it in a review or send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. (You will be credited in the author's note :)

Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Aang wasn't at school the entire week after Winter Formal. Monday after school, Toph had gone over to the Air Nomad embassy in Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring where Aang lived to see if he was okay, but had been unable to get in to see him, which was a first for her - she'd _always_ been able to see him before. The embassy's doors were always open. But today they were closed- and they stayed that way for the rest of the week.

Something was _definitely_ going on.

* * *

"I can't believe he's not back yet," Toph complained at lunch on Thursday. The rest of the group exchanged looks. She'd said this at least three times a day for the past week. The absence of the young airbender had dampened the group's spirits quite a bit, and they were all concerned, but Toph - she was almost panicking about it, which didn't seem like her.

Toph tried the whole weekend to call Aang at the Air Nomad embassy and when this failed, she called Katara, at her grandmother's house, instead.

" _Katara, I_ still _can't reach him,_ " was the first thing Katara heard when she took the phone from Gran-Gran.

"Toph? Is that you?" she asked, frowning.

" _Yeah, yeah, it's me,"_ she replied impatiently. " _But I can't get a hold of Aang! The embassy is closed, and he's been gone all week, and I think something might have happened -_ "

"Toph, Toph, calm down. Why do you think something's happened to him?" Katara asked, soothing. The younger girl had sounded frantic.

There was a sigh. " _He told me after winter break that he was scared the elder monks at the Southern Air Temple would make him come back because he was getting too attached to everyone here. I'm just - I'm worried that they sent him back without telling us."_

Katara sucked in a breath. Aang, sent back to the Southern Air Temple? No wonder Toph had been so frantic all week. She took another breath, this time calming herself down. She had to keep it together for Toph. "Have you tried talking to Headmaster Pakku or Mr. Gyatso, the art teacher? They might know what's going on."

" _No - that's a good idea. Thanks, Sugar Queen,_ " Toph said, sounding more like herself. " _I'll do that._ "

"Call me if you find anything out, okay?"

" _Okay,_ " Toph said, and hung up.

Katara stared at the phone, thinking, for a long time.

* * *

"The results of the student election come out tomorrow," Azula said, leaning back against her seat in her father's limousine.

"I know!" Ty Lee squealed, bouncing up and down, excited. "I can't wait!"

"You sure you'll win?" Mai asked, raising a single eyebrow. "The Water Tribe girl is pretty popular."

Azula fixed her with an icy glare. Mai had been entirely too defiant lately, more inclined to speak out. If this continued, she would need to be dealt with. "Are you doubting my rightful position?" she purred.

"Of course not," Mai drawled in her characteristic monotone. Azula eyed her for a moment, trying to discern any sarcasm.

"I will win," she said finally. Then she smiled. "I'm quite sure of it."

* * *

Toph had not succeeded in contacting either Headmaster Pakku or Gyatso over the weekend and was about ready to break into the Air Nomad embassy and find Aang herself. It took some quick thinking on Katara's part and a mad dash to hold Toph down on Sokka and Zuko's part that _almost_ turned into a full-scale bending battle in the middle of the school parking lot before Katara managed to intervene and talk the little earthbender into going to the headmaster's office after school.

"I'll go with you," Katara offered. Toph frowned and shook Zuko's restraining hand off her shoulder.

"Okay," she said. "But if he doesn't know anything, I'm busting into the embassy."

* * *

Katara, on top of being worried about Aang, was also nervous, because today was the day when the results of the class elections would be announced. Katara knew that a win for her would be a long shot, but she couldn't help thinking that plenty of people thought she was a better option that _Azula_.

Instead of study hall, all the students were herded into the gym and onto the bleachers. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko (who Katara was observing a sort of armed truce with now) managed to get seats together up near the top of the bleachers, but the seats around them filled up before the rest of the group even got into the gym, despite Katara's best efforts to save the seats.

"There's Azula," Sokka said, pointing to the first row of bleachers. "She looks smug already."

"Let's hope that changes when we hear the results," Katara replied, eyes narrowing. She sat in between Sokka and Zuko, who were acting as a sort of buffer. Sokka joked that if she became class president, they could be her bodyguards.

"Just call me Al," he grinned.

Headmaster Pakku stepped up to the podium on the gym floor. "Attention! Your attention, please," he said into the microphone attached to the podium. The chattering students fell silent at once. "Thank you. As you know, we have finally tallied all the votes and are ready to announce your new student government for next year. But first, we are honored to have a word from our school's new main sponsor - Ozai Huǒ, head of Phoenix Industries here in Ba Sing Se." Pakku didn't sound particularly enthusiastic, but he led them in a round of applause as a man walked up to the podium.

Katara felt Zuko go rigid beside her and glanced over at him. His face had drained of all color. His hands clenched into fists, and he was breathing very deeply - in, out, as if trying to keep himself under control.

"Zuko?" she asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, then pulled his hood further over his head and slouched in his seat.

Sokka had noticed their friend's odd behavior now and leaned past Katara, asking, "Hey, what's wrong, man?"

"I can't let him see me," Zuko breathed. He sounded terrified. Katara's eyes widened, then flew back to the man who was now speaking from the podium.

He was Fire Nation, clearly. He wore a dark red suit, and his long black hair was in the traditional half top-knot style. Just the way he stood screamed power, authority. He looked strangely familiar. And the last name - where had she heard that last name before?

Sokka got it a second before she did. "Is that _Azula's_ dad?"

 _That's_ where she'd heard the name.

"Yes," said Zuko miserably, slouching even more. "I have to get out of here," he said suddenly, starting to stand. Katara grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"If you leave now, you'll draw even more attention to yourself," she hissed, shifting her grip to his shoulder to keep him in his seat.

"I can't stay in here - I can't - He can't see me - " He was almost hyperventilating.

"Zuko!" Katara said, alarmed. "Zuko, calm down. Take a deep breath. You're way at the top of the bleachers. He can't see you from down on the gym floor, okay? There's hundreds of kids in here. Just calm down," she said, slipping into a soothing, sing-song tone. All of her anger at him because of Jin had evaporated - her friend needed her.

He took several deep breaths, and Katara felt his shoulders relaxing. "Hey," she said softly. "As soon as he stops talking, we can leave, okay? That way there's less of a chance of him

seeing you."

"But the election," he started, frowning. "Don't you want to - "

"I don't care about the election right now, I care about you," she snapped. "And you need to get out of here, so I'll help you out with that."

"Katara - " he began, gratefully.

"Shush," she said, eyes softening. "And keep your hood up." She turned to Sokka, who was watching them with concern. "Can you cover for us?"

"Can do," he replied, nodding gravely.

His short speech over, Azula's father returned to his seat in the front row of the staff section, facing the podium as Pakku came back up. "Okay, let's go," Katara said, pulling Zuko to his feet. They forced their way past the rest of the row to the doors that led out to the second-floor hallway outside the gym.

"Courtyard?" she asked.

"Courtyard," he confirmed. They went down to the first floor, keeping a close eye out for any teachers, then headed out into the courtyard behind the gym, where they sat down on one of the benches. Katara shivered slightly; she'd left her jacket in the gym.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently, after a couple minutes of sitting in silence.

"You must think I'm so stupid," Zuko said, not looking at her.

"Why would I think that?"

"Oh, well, I only just about had a panic attack from seeing a man who probably didn't realize I was there, that's all," Zuko spat, sarcastic, yanking his hood off and burying his face in his hands.

"Zuko," Katara started, laying a hand on his back, "I don't think you're stupid. I think you had a good reason for reacting the way you did, and I think if you told me what it was, it might help you."

Zuko sighed and lifted his head. "I suppose I was going to tell you eventually," he said quietly. "But it's kind of a long story."

"I'm already skipping the assembly," Katara said with a slight grin. "I don't mind missing class, just this once."

"Some class president," Zuko muttered, but his mouth quirked up into a small smile. "Okay." He paused, gathering his thoughts. Katara waited patiently.

"So… to start with… um… Iroh isn't my father," Zuko said.

Katara stared at him. "What?"

"Um, yeah. He's my uncle. He… he kind of adopted me two years ago, when I turned sixteen. I've been living with him since then."

Katara just blinked at him. He gave a small, humorless chuckle. "You should see your face."

"So who are your real parents?" Katara asked, finding her voice. Zuko's mouth twisted.

"That… that was my father. In there."

"Your father," Katara repeated.

He nodded.

Katara took a moment to digest this. "Wait," she said, slowly. Zuko winced. "Then that means… Azula is your sister."

He nodded again.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"My… my mom died when I was eight," Zuko said. "That was the beginning. Without her, our family just sort of… fell apart. My father started spending more and more time at work, and we just went to school and came home to an empty house. I had to grow up pretty fast - but if it weren't for Uncle, who would stop by with Lu Ten every day after school, I think we might have starved. I didn't know how to make food, and my father had fired all the staff. Uncle taught me to cook, and he was basically a stand-in dad for Azula and I.

"When I was ten, my father started coming home earlier, and making sure we were taken care of - I think Uncle talked to him. It was like we had our real dad back. Azula and I were so happy at first - things would go back to the way they had been now! We could be a family again!" His voice was indescribably bitter. "Except we weren't. He wasn't the same anymore. He was colder, and stricter, and he'd hit us - well, mostly me. I always managed to make him angry. I tried to keep Azula out of his way. She didn't really understand what was going on, and I wanted her to stay safe for as long as she could. She was always his favorite anyway; I think she reminded him of Mom.

"When I was sixteen, sophomore year, my father and I got into an argument. I don't even - I can't remember what it was about, just that he was _furious_ with me. I said something, and he roared at me to stop back-talking. And then he bent a fireball at my face." Katara, listening in horror, saw that his hand had strayed, unconsciously, to his burned cheek.

"I collapsed," he went on, voice barely above a whisper. "When I woke up again, I was in the hospital. They did their best, but they couldn't keep it from scarring. My father told them it was a bending accident, which was part of the truth, but not all of it. Azula had found me in my room, unconscious, and when my father told her it must have been me, fooling around with my firebending, she believed him without question. I don't think she ever knew the extent to which my father and I fought, or she would have been more sceptical.

"As soon as I got out of the hospital, I ran. I packed a bag and took the Ba Sing Se express to the Middle Ring, to the Jasmine Dragon. I don't know exactly what I was thinking - just that I would safe with Uncle, I guess. I told him everything - Lu Ten was there, too - and he pretty much adopted me right there and then. We went to Headmaster Pakku, and then the police. My uncle gained custody of me, but somehow my father got off without any criminal charges - I still don't know how he did it. He must have bribed the judge and the whole jury. He didn't want me, though, and so he was fine with me going with Uncle. His exact words were, _Good riddance._

"Azula stayed with my father. He… he's the reason she is the way she is today. She used to be different… She thinks I ran for no reason, that I betrayed our family. She doesn't listen when I try to tell her - " He stopped abruptly, swallowing hard. "So yeah. There it is. My… whole life story."

Katara said nothing, just slid a bit closer to him and slipped an arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. He stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed, putting his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that for a while, Katara simply offering her quiet support. All her jealousy and resentment had melted away by this time; Zuko needed her to be his friend right now, and she could do that, even if he'd never feel the same way about her as she did him.

After a little longer, she said, "I can't believe you've been holding all this in for so long."

She felt him shrug. "It was the past." He sounded slightly defensive.

"Hey," she said. "I'm not blaming you. It's just - we're your friends. Weren't you going to tell us?"

"Eventually," he said. He sighed, and she felt his breath flutter her hair. "It's - hard to talk about."

"I know," she said, softly. "But now you have me as your backup, right?"

He laughed, a little. "Right."

There was a pause. "This doesn't go any farther than Sokka, though," he warned, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Of course not!" Katara said, stung. Did he really think she would go blab about something he very clearly didn't want people to know about?

"Sorry," he said quickly. "That was a dumb thing to say."

"Yes, it was," Katara said, tone short.

There was another long pause. "Why do you hang out with Jet, still?" Zuko asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Why not?" Katara asked. Why was he bringing this up?

"I just - " He sighed. "I don't like him, that's all."

"Apparently the feeling is mutual. He doesn't like it when I hang out with you, either."

"Oh?" asked Zuko, sounding very dangerous for a moment. "Why?"

"He doesn't like anyone who's Fire Nation," Katara said with a small frown. "But he's fun to hang out with, and he's very nice."

Zuko let out a snort. "You're not dating him, are you?"

"No," said Katara, and the oddest expression crossed his face. It looked like - relief? "He was nice at Winter Formal, but I just… you didn't like him, and Sokka didn't like him, and I think we'd be better off as friends." Then she pulled back, glancing at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason," Zuko said, innocently. "We should probably get back - I think the bell's about to ring." And he stood up and walked away, a certain new spring in his step. Then he turned back to her. "Katara?"

"Yes?" she asked, still suspicious. His face softened, and he gave her the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Song of the Chapter:** "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie

 **A/N:** Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry. School is kind of crazy, and it's only the beginning of the year! Yikes! I am still working on this thing, don't worry!

Okay, I was being serious about taking requests - if there's someone you want to see, or something you want to see happen, I will try to make that happen for you!

In other news, for those of you who were reading my story "Vengeance," I've decided that I'm going to finish School Daze before I do any more updating there. Sorry. BUT... I was thinking of cutting this one off at twenty chapters (maybe sooner) so it might not be that long...?

I know I've probably lost most of you guys by now, but please read and let me know what you think - I really do appreciate it, and it's one of the things that keeps me writing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This chapter starts DIRECTLY after chapter 15, and I know it's been a bit (okay, a really long time) since I updated, so you might want to go back and refresh :)

* * *

"Hey," said Toph, catching up to Katara and Zuko as they headed out to the parking lot after math class; Suki had gone to find Sokka. "Are you ready?"

Katara turned to look at the younger girl, utterly confused. "What?"

"We're going to see the headmaster," Toph said in a tone that suggested she should have known about this. When Katara's blank look persisted, the little earthbender added, "About _Aang_?"

Their plan came rushing back. " _Right_ ," Katara said. "Sorry, Toph!"

"I'll come with you," said Zuko. Katara bit her lip. In the time between the beginning of the assembly and the end, something had changed between them. And it wasn't a _bad_ change - but it was different, and suddenly she wasn't as sure how to act around him. She reminded herself they were just friends - remember _Jin_ \- as they walked down the hall.

"Sucks that Azula got class president," Toph commented with a scowl.

Katara sighed. Another sore spot. "Yeah. I don't think anyone was surprised, though."

"She does have her ways," Zuko muttered.

The rest of the trip to the headmaster's office was silent.

Headmaster Pakku was not in his office, Joo Dee told them. "We'll wait," Toph said in a tone that brooked no argument. They sat in the outer office, listening to the hum of the heater and the click of Joo Dee's computer keys. Zuko's leg bounced up and down rapidly.

"Sokka's coming," Toph said suddenly, looking up, and the door swung open.

" _There_ you are," Sokka said loudly, Suki right behind him. He looked around. "Pakku not here?"

"Headmaster Pakku is currently unavailable," Joo Dee said stiffly, but her blindingly brilliant smile never wavered.

"Guess we're waiting, then," Sokka sighed, flopping down in the empty seat next to Zuko. Suki sat beside Toph.

At least ten minutes of spectacularly awkward silence ensued, broken only by the occasional sound of tapping keys. Joo Dee seemed intent on ignoring them, but they didn't want to talk and be hushed because she was working. Finally, Headmaster Pakku walked in and paused, looking rather surprised to see five students waiting in his office. They stood quickly.

"Headmaster Pakku - " Katara started.

"We want to know where Aang is!" Toph interjected, hands on her hips.

The headmaster looked a bit confused. "Aang…"  
"The airbender! He's a sophomore, from the Southern Air Temple, and he's been gone all week," Toph said, sounding impatient.

Pakku's face cleared. "Ah, yes. He's at the Southern Air Temple currently. This is a week of holy observance for the Air Nomads."

"And he's - he's coming _back_ , right?" Toph asked, sounding, for once in her life, _vulnerable_.

Pakku frowned. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't he be coming back?"

Katara was relieved to hear this news, but it was nothing compared to all the tension that left Toph's small shoulders at the headmaster's words.

"Thank you, Headmaster Pakku," Katara said, bowing. The rest of the group followed suit. Then they filed out of the office, leaving the headmaster with a rather perplexed look on his face. Joo Dee waved brightly.

"Glad we got _that_ figured out," Toph said as they walked out through the eerily empty hallways, her dry tone belying the depth of her relief.

"So he'll be back on Monday," Katara said in a reassuring tone.

"So Toph won't drive us crazy anymore," Sokka added, nudging the small earthbender with an elbow. She socked him back with a rock-hard fist, and he let out a yelp, jumping away from her.

"Shut up, meathead," she said, but she was smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Jin. So, I was thinking - no, I mean, we should talk about - no, I think we should - I've been thinking - Maybe it would be best if - ugh!"

Zuko broke off, shoving a hand through his hair in frustration, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. How was he supposed to talk to Jin if he couldn't even get his own ideas straight? It had been a month, since the assembly, and he still couldn't sort out his muddled thoughts. On one hand, he felt as if he was being unfair to Jin - had always been a little unfair to Jin, as he hadn't made the slightest attempt to really _focus_ on her like he should have; he'd always had Katara there beside her, unconsciously comparing them. On the other hand, there was something… _dishonorable_ about just dumping a girl who had never been anything but kind and attentive so he could turn around and date someone else; that went against every idea of honor and, well, _chivalry_ that his uncle had taught him.

Not that he hadn't considered talking to Iroh, of course. But ultimately, he knew, this would be the sort of thing that Iroh would say he needed to decide for himself, and he also knew that this would have lasting repercussions one way or another.

But if he broke up with Jin, would Katara even consider him? Maybe he'd burned that bridge. Maybe it was too late. Maybe all he could be now was her friend. Would that be enough?

Zuko decided it was high time for some firebending practice.

* * *

"Savage," someone spat in a low voice as they passed Katara in the hallway. Her eyes tightened, but she refused to acknowledge them. Azula's persecution of her had not stopped after the election; it had simply taken on more subtlety. Apparently Katara hadn't yet learned the lesson of not crossing the 'queen' of Four Nations Academy, and so she would still pay for it. Azula's influence had manifested itself in cold glares in the lunchroom, hissed insults in the hallways, not-so-accidental shoves on the way out of school. Katara kept her head high, not wanting to let them get to her, but also knowing it was her word against Azula's, and Azula had all the power if she went to the Headmaster. And it seemed like the rest of her friends were oblivious - she'd told Sokka, of course, and Suki, and Toph, but nobody ever did anything to her when they were around. When they weren't, however…

She hadn't told Zuko. Knowing him, he'd probably explode, and then Azula would get the satisfaction of seeing _both_ of them humiliated, as Zuko would most likely get himself in trouble.

"Ice witch," came another hiss, and someone shoved her shoulder forward, hard. She dropped her textbook and glared up at the person's retreating back - all she could see was Fire Nation red - before they suddenly came to a stop.

" _What_ did you just say?" Zuko's very dangerous voice asked.

 _Oh, Spirits,_ Katara thought.

"I didn't say anything," Azula's lackey blustered.

"Really," Zuko said, sarcastically. "So you're saying I'm hearing things? Because I just heard you call my friend Katara an _ice witch_."

"I - I didn't say any - anything," the Fire Nation girl repeated, sounding much less sure of herself this time.

Katara stood, hugging her textbook to her chest. She had to stop this before Zuko did something drastic -

The look on his face stopped her dead. He was _furious_ , coldly furious, like nothing she'd ever seen in him before. His face was a mask of disdain as he glared at the Fire Nation girl. He wasn't exploding, but somehow this icy, overwhelming anger was worse.

"I think," he said slowly, and Katara's eyes widened at the venom in his voice, "that you should think _very carefully_ about the next thing Azula tells you to do. Because if I catch you doing _anything_ to Katara again, you will regret it. That goes for all of you," he added, raising his voice to include the entire hallway, which had fallen silent to watch the drama. A few students shifted nervously.

"What's this?" came the mild but commanding voice of Mr. Gyatso, the art teacher, from the doorway of his classroom. As one, all the students turned to look at him, wide-eyed.

"Perhaps you should get to class," Mr. Gyatso suggested in a tone that was more of an order, when no answer was forthcoming. The crowd began to disperse, casting nervous looks back at Zuko and Katara. Katara was watching her friend with wide eyes as he glared down the hallway after the fleeing bully.

But before either of them could say anything to each other, Jin appeared and slid her arm through Zuko's. "Hey, can I borrow him for a second?" she asked, glancing at Katara. Katara made a 'go-ahead' gesture, slightly confused as to why Jin had to ask _her_.

"Great. See you later," Jin said, smiling, as she tugged a suddenly apprehensive-looking Zuko down the hall.

* * *

"We need to talk," Jin told him, stopping behind the main staircase, where they would be somewhat hidden from casual observers.

"About… what?" Zuko asked slowly. His stomach was tying itself in knots. He hadn't decided what he was going to do yet! He couldn't talk to her _now_!

"Zuko, you're a nice guy," she said, a small, sad smile flitting across her face, "but you really have no idea what's going on most of the time with girls, do you?"

All he could do was blink at her, completely bewildered. What was this _about_?

Jin laughed a little. "Did you think I didn't know you've been trying to find a good way to break up with me for around a month now?"

All the color left Zuko's face. "I - " he started, but Jin raised a finger.

"Don't. I figured I'd make it… easier on you and… well… I was thinking we should probably quit dating, too," she said, taking a deep breath. "It's not fair to either of us when you've fallen for… someone else," she continued, looking away. "It was… nice while it lasted. So thanks," she finished, looking up and managing another small smile.

"Jin - " Zuko started, feeling awful, but she shook her head.

"No - really, it's fine," she said, with a quick but shaky laugh. "You should get to class."

"What about you?" he asked in a low voice, meaning her missing class but also her general well-being.

"I'll be fine," she said bravely, in answer to both questions, and gave another quick laugh. Her hands were twisted in the hem of her green shirt.

Zuko bit his lip, hesitating.

"Get to class," Jin said, turning away from him.

Zuko headed down the hallway, glancing back once; Jin stood with her back to him - and was it his imagination, or were her shoulders shaking slightly?

* * *

That night at the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko was unusually quiet, and finally Katara decided that something was eating at him.

"Hey," she said, sidling up to him during one of their short breaks. "What's wrong?"

He glanced sideways at her. "Jin broke up with me," he said, and there was a note of anger in his voice.

"So you're mad at her?" Katara inquired delicately.

Zuko shook his head. "At myself," he said in a low voice. "I - I was kind of a jerk to her. She had a good reason - " He broke off, shaking his head again.

Katara bit her lip, thinking about the best way to approach this. While she was somewhat ashamed to admit there was a part of her that was viciously glad that Jin was no longer in the picture, the larger part of her was more concerned with her friend and how he was affected by this.

"Well," she started, "are you still on good terms? Will you still be friendly?"

"I don't know," he said, staring down at the floor.

"Try and give it some time, but be civil to her in the meantime," Katara suggested. This sounded fairly practical. "Or - did you have a fight? Why did she break up with you?"

He gave a humorless laugh. "You - you have no idea how ironic this is," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh?" Katara asked, one eyebrow shooting up. Her heart suddenly sped up, but she forced herself to keep calm. He couldn't mean…

"I… A while back I started noticing this other girl," he said. "And I'd realized that it wasn't fair to Jin to be dating her when I was really interested in this… other girl. She just saw it a little faster than I did. That's why we broke up."

She put a consoling hand on his shoulder. "So you feel guilty."

"I don't want to talk about it," Zuko said, shaking her hand off his shoulder and snatching up a tea tray. He stalked out of the kitchen, leaving Katara bewildered behind him.

* * *

 **Song of the Chapter!** "50 Ways to Say Goodbye," by Train.

 **A/N:** Okay, I've had the first bit of this chapter written, like, _forever_ , but I just let it sit... I'm really sorry! School... 5am swim practice... Life... They all conspire against you, dear readers...

On another note, how did you guys like Melodramatic!Zuko? Also, I promise, promise, promise that this IS going to be Zutara (I mean, not like it wasn't, but I will get them together!). I'm just really bad at switching from "unrequited" feeling to requited. Je suis désolé. (I'm sorry.)

Read and review, s'il vous plait!


	17. Chapter 17

"What are you doing for spring break, Katara?" Suki asked at lunch one day.

"We're staying in Ba Sing Se," Katara told her. "Dad's coming up from the South Pole to visit us, though - he got the time off from work. What about you?"

"I'm going to Kyoshi with my parents to visit my aunt and uncle and cousins," the older girl replied. Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Sokka deflate a little, as if disappointed.

"What are you doing, Toph? Aang?" Suki continued.

"Staying here," Toph said, through a mouthful of sandwich. Aang nodded.

"I'm staying too," he said, elbowing Toph with a grin. Katara glanced at the two of them thoughtfully. _An airbender and an earthbender. Total opposites. Who would've thought?_ she mused, smiling a little.

"Meng? Teo?"

Meng was visiting her grandparents in Omashu. Teo was going to the Northern Air Temple with his father.

"Hey, Zuko, is Lu Ten going to be back for the break?" Katara asked, trying to pull him into the conversation. He had withdrawn into his shell - even further than he had in the beginning of the year - since he and Jin had broken up, and no matter how hard she tried, Katara couldn't seem to get him to come out again - especially now that Jin and Jet were seeing each other. She was hoping his big brother would succeed where she and the rest of his friends hadn't. It hurt when she couldn't help him - when he refused to be helped.

Zuko merely shrugged in response to her question and tugged his hood further over his head, his face blank. "He said he'd try to make it home."

"But you don't know for sure?"

He shook his head and slouched down in his seat, clearly done talking. He was sitting at the furthest end of the lunch table and he hadn't brought a lunch. Katara was worried, and if Lu Ten wasn't coming…

It was time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

That evening, after the tea shop closed, Katara grabbed Zuko by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Iroh gave her an encouraging smile as she shut the door behind her; he hadn't been able to get through to Zuko at all either, and he'd been worried.

"You're going to tell me what's up with you, and you're not leaving until you do," she told Zuko.

He looked at her blankly. "You're not serious."

"Zuko, I will freeze your feet to this floor if you try to leave," she threatened, pulling a stream of water from the sink and letting it hover over her hands. "Now really. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," he mumbled, glaring at the ground.

"Don't give me that," she snapped, sending the water flying back into the sink. Zuko flinched, just barely, smoke rising from his fingertips. "Look," she said, softening her tone. "We used to be able to talk about this stuff. Now you won't talk to me at all. I'm just - I'm worried about you, Zuko. We all are," she added hastily.

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Zuko, please," Katara said, not above begging. "Is it something to do with Jin?"

Zuko's face went blank.

"So it is," Katara guessed. "Is it… is it this other girl? The one you told me about?"

Zuko's mouth tightened. Katara glared at him. "I'm trying to _help_ you, for La's sake!" she said. "I'm not going to judge you or whatever it is you're afraid of! But I can't help you unless you _tell_ me what your _problem_ is!"

"Maybe I don't want to _talk_ about it," Zuko said, his voice slipping into a tone that was edging toward dangerous.

"Maybe you need to get over yourself," Katara shot back, hoping to get a rise out of him. Anything was better than the apathy she'd been witnessing the last couple weeks.

"Maybe you should stay out of my business," Zuko retorted, voice rising, fists clenching.

"Maybe _you_ should just tell me!" Katara shouted, actually irritated now: the water in the sink rose a couple inches, then splashed back down.

" _Leave me alone!"_ Zuko roared. His hands were smoking.

"No!" she yelled back. "Just tell me who you've got this problem with and we can figure it out together!"

"YOU!" he shouted, then stuffed his hands into his pockets and glared at her, golden eyes narrowed.

"S-sorry?" Katara stammered, not believing her ears.

"You heard me," Zuko said, mouth twisting.

"You - she - what?" Katara had been taken totally off-guard and couldn't reorder her scrambled thoughts. "Are you - you broke up with Jin because of _me_?"

"And she gets it in one," Zuko said, horribly sarcastic. Katara stared at him. "That's me - too busy checking out his best friend's sister - that doesn't like him anyway - to notice that his girlfriend's right next to him. Jin just beat me to the breakup - saw it coming, apparently," he said and Katara could hear the anger in his tone. "Some honorable son I turned out to be," he continued, in a quieter voice.

"Hey," Katara said, and her voice was gentler than it had been. "That's not true. You have honor. You were doing the honorable thing and working up to breaking up with her, weren't you?"

He half-shrugged, half-nodded, looking down at the floor again.

"So it was your courage that had some problems, not your honor," she pointed out, keeping her tone light. "And…" Katara took a deep breath. "It's also not true that… that the best friend's sister doesn't like you."

Zuko's gaze went up from the floor slowly, until he was staring at her.

"I - ah - well - yeah," Katara said, lamely.

Zuko folded his arms over his chest, still staring. Finally, one side of his mouth quirked up in a tiny smirk. "That… explains some things," he said slowly.

"Like what?" Katara cried, outraged. How dare he _smirk_ at her? They'd just been fighting! She was also still reeling from the fact that _she_ was the girl he'd been talking about the whole time.

"Why you were mad at me when I started dating Jin?" he suggested, lifting an eyebrow. His own hopes, which had been next to nothing only a minute ago, were now sky-high. "In hindsight, I guess it's kind of obvious…"

Katara looked at him severely. "If we're playing the hindsight game, I guess that explains why you _glared_ at Jet for the entirety of Winter Formal."

Zuko shrugged. He couldn't help the smile that was threatening to wash over his face, and Katara was clearly trying not to grin.

"So," she said.

"So," he repeated.

"What… what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, we could leave the kitchen," he pointed out, unfolding his arms. "Since we got my problem sorted out."

"Did we?" Katara asked faintly.

"Well…" Zuko rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "I was eating myself up because I thought you'd… hate me. And you don't. So that's not a problem anymore."

"Well," Katara said, lost for words again.

"After you?" Zuko said, gesturing toward the door.

"Right." She led the way out, and was met with Iroh's beaming face.

"About time!" the old man cried. Zuko and Katara glanced at each other.

"Sorry?" Katara asked, politely.

Sokka leaned back in his seat. "You guys were taking a while," he commented. Zuko looked at him, panicked, but he didn't seem angry. "We heard the yelling. But it looks like you got everything… sorted out?"

"Yes," Katara said. "Yes, we did."

* * *

Everyone in the little group noticed Zuko's new attitude immediately, earning him relieved smiles from Aang and Suki, and lots of good-natured ribbing from Toph and Sokka.

Everyone in the group also noticed how much closer Zuko and Katara seemed to be nowadays, and the way they would share glances, like they knew something the rest of the group didn't. Sokka, Toph, and Suki had a bet going on - Suki thought Zuko would ask Katara out before spring break, Sokka was pretty sure it wouldn't be any time soon (but he did agree it probably would happen; he wasn't entirely stupid, and he _had_ been listening intently to the argument in the kitchen along with Iroh), and Toph had her money on Zuko asking _during_ spring break. When asked for her reasoning, the little earthbender simply smirked and said she was surprised they didn't know already. Aang was staying out of the betting pool, having no money to speak of.

Suki was disappointed quickly; it was the last day of school before spring break, and the "happy couple" had not officially gotten together. It was only after Toph's loud comment that Katara and Sokka must be glad that they'd get to see their dad over spring break as they were leaving the school that she got it. Swearing under her breath, Suki elbowed Sokka in the side - he was driving her home - and he gave her an annoyed look. "You're going to lose your money to Toph," she told him.

"What? Why?" asked Sokka frowning.

"Zuko's going to talk to your dad," Suki explained. "He's an old-fashioned guy - or, at least, Iroh is, and that's the way he grew up. He wants to meet your dad before he asks her out."

Sokka was still for a minute. Then, "YOU'RE RIGHT! Nooooooo!" he wailed. "How is Toph such a _genius?_ " he complained.

Suki grinned. "I have no idea." She laughed as Sokka continued to whine about the injustice of losing his money to Toph. As they pulled up to her house, she undid her seatbelt and impulsively pressed a quick kiss to Sokka's cheek. He blinked at her, blue eyes wide.

"See you after break," she said, then ducked out of the car, still grinning. She couldn't see it, but Sokka had the exact same expression on his face.

* * *

"I appreciate you having us over, Iroh," Hakoda told the older man, shaking his hand firmly.

"Oh, it was no trouble," Iroh replied cheerfully, ushering the rest of the family - Gran-Gran included - into the tea shop. "Have a seat - I have the meal all prepared," he told them.

"You must be Lu Ten," Hakoda said, turning to the young man, who had been able to make it home for a few days.

"That's me," Iroh's oldest son replied, just as cheerfully as his father.

"Where are you going to school?" Hakoda asked as they sat down.

"The Fire Navy Academy," Lu Ten replied, and Gran-Gran made a satisfied "Hmmph." She'd _told_ her son this already - she didn't know why he was asking again. Hakoda gave his mother a quelling look and began discussing classes and military life with Lu Ten. Zuko had disappeared into the kitchen with Sokka, Katara, and Iroh, and was the first out of the door, carrying a steaming bowl of rice. Sokka was on his heels with a platter of roasted pig-chicken, Katara just after her brother with a bowl of dumplings. Iroh was last, carrying the tea tray.

They tucked in to the food after Iroh had said the customary blessing, and the table was quiet as everyone enjoyed Iroh's excellent cooking. After a bit, Hakoda set down his chopsticks, eyeing Iroh's younger son. "So," he said, and everyone looked over at him. "Zuko, was it?" he continued, blue eyes gaining a mischievous twinkle.

"Yes, sir," Zuko replied, trying not to sound nervous.

"I've heard a lot about you recently," Hakoda said, pointing his chopsticks at Zuko.

Zuko blinked, but couldn't think of anything to reply. "O-oh?" he managed.

"Sokka and Katara _have_ mentioned you, you know," Hakoda said, smiling a little. "Of course they tell me about their friends - especially a close one like you."

"R-right. Of course," Zuko said. Agni, why was he stammering? He had nothing to be nervous about.

Yet.

"Is something the matter, Zuko?" asked Iroh. His amber eyes had a scheming glint to them.

"Nothing, father," he said, shooting Iroh a deadly look.

"You sure?" Lu Ten continued innocently, picking up where his father had left off. "You seem awfully nervous."

"I'm fine," Zuko snapped. Sokka covered a snicker behind his hand.

Katara came to his rescue. "Hey, Sokka, did you know Suki isn't leaving until the middle of the week? We should have her over sometime - while _Dad's_ here."

"Oh?" Hakoda said, turning to his son. "I hadn't heard about this. Who's Suki again?" As Sokka spluttered his way through an explanation, Lu Ten caught Katara's eye and gave her a knowing smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him. Gran-Gran elbowed her sharply, giving her a stern look. She subsided. Zuko sent her a relieved look when no one else was looking and she smiled back at him.

After dinner, Zuko went into the kitchen immediately to start washing dishes, and when Katara got up to help, her father stopped her. "I haven't done anything to help yet," he told her. "I'll do dishes." Iroh smiled widely at her as Hakoda walked into the kitchen. Lu Ten handed her a broom.

"Miss Katara, if you would?" Iroh said. Katara gave a helpless laugh, recognizing Iroh's maneuvering when she saw it.

As they left the tea shop, Hakoda made an approving noise. "Very nice family," he commented. "I like that Zuko. Seems like a responsible young man," he continued, and Katara began to turn red.

"Oh?" she managed.

"Yes," her father said, and she knew she wasn't imagining the twinkle in his eye as he glanced down at her. "You could do a lot worse."

"Thanks, Dad," Katara said, smiling widely.

* * *

The first day back after Spring Break Katara and Zuko walked into school holding hands. Suki and Sokka reluctantly paid Toph, whose smug grin did not leave her face for the next week. Meng was suitably excited, as was Aang - who claimed he'd seen it coming from miles away. Zuko retorted that Toph was the one who had seen it coming from miles away and he just knew because he'd been hanging out with her all the time. Aang retreated from the field of battle with a blush and a sheepish grin.

Zuko dropped Katara off at Gran-Gran's house after work, and she thanked him with a grin, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. This was routine by now, but she never got tired of the way his cheeks went pink every time.

"See you tomorrow," she told him. He nodded back and smiled, and she stepped into the house.

"Katara! You were late today," Gran-Gran said, bustling over to her.

"Well," she said, "I'm back." And she smiled, and helped Gran-Gran pull dinner out of the oven.

* * *

 **Song of the Chapter:** "Goodbye" from _Catch Me If You Can_ , sung by the estimable Aaron Tveit.

 **A/N:** Heeeeeeeey there...

It's been a really long time. I actually don't have a good excuse, so I'm not going to give you any. Any of my original readers out there, thanks for sticking it out this long.

But hey, I actually finished it! Sorry that there wasn't more Zutara action, but I'd like to leave it a bit open-ended. Plus I kinda suck at writing relationships...

So! You finished this! But you want more! Good, because I have several recommendations for you.

 _What I Don't Like About You_ , by Trombe and artsyelric, a re-imagined version of Season 3 of Avatar from the Boiling Rock onward. It's a bit darker than the actual series, but absolutely fantastic. And includes Zutara, of course :)

 _Book 3: Fire_ , by xcgirl08, a Season 3 prewrite that is really, really good and almost makes me wish that Season 3 had turned out like that. It is a bit darker than the show as well, but it works well.

 _This Is My Idea_ , by Mrs Pettyfer, which is a Zutara AU that is the most adorable thing ever. Awkward kid!Zuko, Lu Ten, and a not-insane Azula make this a great read.

All three of these are in my Favorites if you're interested!

Kudos if you tell me where Katara's last line is from.

Review, s'il vous plait? One last time?


End file.
